WreckCreate
by Orokimaru
Summary: It's been 3 years since the 6th Iron Fist tournament and Jin Kazama presumed dead. Everyone seemed to go on with their lives including Nina Williams who went back to assassinating. Mishima blood rises again with a new motive, but to his surprise...Jun? Entry 11 is now up!
1. Entry 1: Nina Williams

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Hey guys! I know some of you are probably wondering why I'm starting a new story when I haven't completed my others in progress. But I couldn't help myself lol. Now if you ever played Tekken 6, it's like a 'after' the storyline thing. The first 10 chapters aren't going to be too long because of trying to update you guys on what some of the more important characters are up to. If you enjoyed my one shot, His Bodyguard, then you'll going to love this one. Weird title yes I know, but it does have a meaning behind it. Well enough of my chatter lol, I'll let you guys enjoy. : )

**Entry 1: Nina Williams**

*beep beep beep*

The woman looked at her right wrist at her Casio sports watch, "It's almost time."

She resided on the 12th floor of an abandoned warehouse building. Staring out the 3rd window as she laid on her stomach wearing a black leather body suit. Legs crossed with black, 3 inch, calve high stiletto boots. On her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. She held a (type of sniper gun) in her hand and under her right arm. A pair of night vision goggles that looked like shades were upon her face covering her eyes. Blonde hair hanging 2 inches below both ears upon her neck.

"12:00 midnight; he should be coming out."

The woman looked through the scope at the building across the street. 5 people entered into the room she was watching and she readied herself. There were 3 men and 2 women talking. The man with a red top hat had a silver suitcase in his right hand.

She smirked, "There you are."

Clenching the handle of the gun and aiming for his head, she waited for the African American woman in front of him to move.

"Come on, get out of the way."

As soon as the woman moved to the right the assassin smirked, "Gotcha."

The trigger was pulled and in less than a second the bullet went through his hat and into his skull. Suddenly the other 4 individuals ducked turning their attention towards the window.

"Good job Nina, now it's time to split.", she stood up holding her sniper rifle.

Gun shots could be heard coming from the building opposite of hers.

"Nice try.", she smirked.

Nina ran across the dark room to the opposite side. She jumped out the window, 12 stories she fell and dove into the city's man-made lake. It took her about 5 minutes to swim to the edge and crawl out onto the bridge's ladder. When she got to the top and climbed onto the bridge itself, she took the night goggles off and ran her fingers through her hair.

_"Another job well done.", _a voice came from a communicator in her right ear canal.

"As always.", she replied.

A black lotus with the license plate, BLND73, drove up as she leaned her back on the side of the bridge. It stopped in front of her and the driver's side door opened vertically revealing it to be empty.

"Nice of you to send me my ride.", she walked over and got in letting the door close behind her.

_"Sure, anything for you 'Mom'."_ , the voice spoke again.

"Ugh, please don't call me that Steve.", she drove off.

_"Why not? It makes me laugh.", _he chuckled.

Nina unzipped the front of her suit half-way, "You know Mr. Fox, ever since you've gone into business with me your seriousness has been lacking."

_"Sorry Nina."_

"Hey, mind your manners. I'm your mother boy."

_"Well I can't call you Mom so…"_

She cut him off, "Ms. Williams is fine."

Nina heard him sigh, _"Whatever Nina."_

"Hey…!"

_"The money sum is being transferred as of now."_

"Finally, some good news. How long will it take?", she took a right on a road named Alonz.

_"Not long, forty eight percent as already been transferred."_

"Ok. When it's done, take your share and I'll see you in a few weeks."

_"Wait."_

"Yes?"

_"I uh…have a match next week."_

"And you're telling me this because…?"

_"Well since we've been working together for awhile and our relationship has…"_

"Spill it.", she cut him off.

_"Come to my match. I'll buy your ticket and leave it at the box office stand."_

Nina became silent as she drove into the garage of her penthouse which sat upon an isolated mountain.

_"Uh…Nina?"_

"…"

_"…Hey…it's ok, I just thought…well, see you in a few weeks."_

She sighed, "Steve…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Uh…no front seat. I don't like to be the center of attention."

_"You got it!"_

She could hear the tone in his voice change ever so quickly, "See you then I guess."

_"Yeah, see you then."_

Nina took the earpiece out and placed it on her dashboard. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Why does he do this to me?", she sighed.

She got out the car and made her way inside the house. Not turning on any lights she walked across the living room and went up the stairs, which were spiral, to the second floor. She opened her bedroom door and went straight to the bathroom.

"It's so nice to be home."

Looking to her left she noticed the red light blinking on her video answering machine.

"I wonder who called."

She pushed a button right on the other side of the bathroom wall and the machine came on.

"_Message one, Lee Chaolun_.", the messenger informed her.

Nina removed her boots, "Play."

Lee's message started to play, _"Good morning Ms. Williams. I'm sure you're out and about causing mischief as always."_

She smirked.

_"I just wanted to remind you of our meeting on Thursday at the Rosa Restraunte for 6:30 that evening."_

"Yes Chaolun I know.", she stretched and finished unzip her body suit removing it.

_"I don't like long-winded messages so I'll end this. Oh and I hope you like the roses I've sent you. See you then beautiful."_

"_End of message one_."

"What roses?", she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"_Message two, Martess Hayes_."

Nina turned her shower on, "Play."

_"Hello Ms. Williams. I'm calling about a job I want done, and I mean done 'well'. You were highly recommended by a fellow executive of mine for such a task."_

She removed her underwear and stepped inside the automatic sliding doors of the hot shower.

_"If you're interested in the job, please give me a call back on this number. I'll be willing to pay $25,000.00. I hope to hear from you soon."_

"_End of message two._", the machine went off.

Nina washed herself thoroughly, even shampooing her hair. She let the hot water run over her body and down through her hair.

"_Message three, Anna Williams_."

Nina tilted her head back as she closed her eyes, "I wonder what she wants."

She just stood there in the shower thinking about tonight's job. As she sighed the shower jets stopped and the doors opened up for her to get out.

"Why is it bothering me?", she spoke to herself grabbing a large towel.

"_Message three, Anna Williams_.", the messenger went off again.

Nina wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed a hand towel to dry her hair.

"Play.", she responded walking out the bathroom into her dark bedroom.

_"Nina! What's so important than answering my call? I have a bone to pick with you!"_

Nina rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of her queen sized bed.

_"Where do you get off on coming by the company? Tell me that. Lee was telling me of some information he got from you about me. What's up with that? Also, what's your relationship with him? Didn't think you'd be interested since he's above your usual age group."_

She grunted, "Tramp."

Anna sighed, _"Anyway…just wanted to check up on you. I know, shocker right. Ever since that boy died you haven't really been your hateful self. Maybe a good beat down will get you back on your feet."_

"Oh really, and by who?", she smirked.

_"I guess you're not doing too bad though, considering your work was on the morning news Sunday. Zuya was on there too you know…", _there was a long pause.

Nina laid the hand towel on her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The message continued, _"I wonder how he's been doing. After the last Iron Fist Tournament we all went our separate ways. I mean he's just…ugh, why am I telling you this! I wasted too much of my time and breath on this damn machine."_

"_End of message three. There are no more new messages._", the machine informed her.

Nina stood up and stretched, "Exit. Thank you."

"You are welcome Ms. Williams."

She walked over to her dresser while the moonlight seeped in through the window's curtains.

"I haven't changed since that day.", she said as she removed both towels and let them fall to the floor.

Nina searched through her underwear drawer slowly. That day flashed in her mind and she stopped what she was doing. Jin falling beneath the ruins along with the monstrous Azazel three years ago.

"_Ms. Williams."_, she remembered his voice.

She smirked, "It's what he wanted."

Finally, she saw a pair of black underwear and held them out in front of her.

"Ms. Williams…"

Nina's heart dropped as she lowered the underwear and held them to her chest. She slowly turned her head to the left to look behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw someone sitting on the front edge of her bed with their head down; bent over and arms resting on their knees and lap.

"Kazama…?"

He slowly lifted up his head and his eyes caught hers. It was like his eyes pierced through her soul as a chill went down her spine.

"Hello Ms. Williams. It's been a long time.", he smirked.

Nina could feel the goose bumps forming upon her bare body as she nodded.

Jin stood up and walked slowly over to her with his hands behind his back, "You seem surprised to see me."

Nina snapped out of it and turned back to her underwear, "No, not really. What is it that you actually want?"

Suddenly she could feel his warm breath on her left shoulder. His right hand rested on the wall right in front of her above the dresser as he stood behind her.

"I have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of…and you're going to help me."

She smirked, "Am I?"

He pulled the hair that was hanging on the left side of her face behind her ear, "Oh, you'll enjoy this round."

A/N: Well that's all for entry one! Yes things might have seemed fast but that's only for the first 10 chapters like I said. But I hope you enjoyed this and the next one will be up. Please leave me some feedbacks and even some ideas if you have any. : ) Also, if you seen the complete ending to the last Tekken game, you'll know that Jin didn't actually die lol. I think Raven found him, but I like the fact that I put everyone else not knowing lol.


	2. Entry 2: Ling Xiaoyu

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Hey you guys! This is entry number 2. We already got to what Nina's been up to, so let's see what's going on with a character that a lot of people seem to adore…not me though lol.

**Entry 2: Ling Xiaoyu**

"Pencils down."

Xiaoyu sighed as she stretched her arms smiling, "That test wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, for you."

She turned around to the girl who sat behind her, "Oh come on Serenity. Professor Gen taught us all that stuff in the last couple of months."

The girl sighed, "Well I guess I was asleep those months."

Their professor picked up the class' tests and sat back down at his desk.

*DING*

The bell rang to dismiss the students. Xiaoyu gathered her books and put them in her pink bag. Just as she passed Professor Gen's desk, he stopped her in her tracks.

"Ms. Ling."

She turned to her left to face him, "Yes Sir?"

The man didn't look up from his papers, "Don't forget about your tuition fund on Wednesday."

Xiaoyu became shocked and smiled nervously as sweat ran down the left side of her face, "Of course Sir. I haven't forgotten."

"Then you're dismissed."

She bowed and then turned to leave the room. When she walked out Serenity was resting her back up against the wall waiting.

"So what did grumpy want?", she asked as they walked down the hall.

Xiaoyu's face hung, "I totally forgot about my tuition fund."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Tell me about it.", she pouted.

Xiaoyu walked in the halls of Howlite University. She wore a powdered pink halter top with a pair of black flare jeans. On her feet were a pair of suede pink boots. He hair was worn down about 6 inches over her back. Silver hoops were worn in her ears. She had on some clear lip gloss and light mascara. The bangs she had cut just below her eyebrows.

"Hey Xiao!.", someone called.

She waved, "Asuka."

Asuka Kazama walked up to them falling into step, "How'd you do on Professor Gen's test?"

"Aced it.", Serenity answered.

"Wow, you did?", Asuka's eyes widened.

"Not me, Xiao did.", Serenity stuck out her tongue.

"Thought so.", Asuka laughed.

"Whatever." she playfully nudged her.

Xiaoyu chuckled, "Silly."

The girls finally made it outside the building.

"Hehehe!", someone was giggling.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Ugh, it's Lili."

"Is she talking to Kaleb?", Serenity was getting fired up.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?", Xiaoyu cocked her head to the right.

"Yes, so she doesn't need to be messing with my little brother. Who's in high school!", Serenity balled up both her fists.

"Who was…"

Xiaoyu was cut off, "Kaleb! Get the hell home before I tell mom you skipped 'high school' to hang around my college!"

Lili's face dropped as she looked at the boy surprised and with disgust. The girls laughed as they watched her storm away from him and over to her limo.

"Spoiled brat. Serves her right.", Serenity smirked.

Xiaoyu decided to ask her question again, "Who's the guy she's dating?"

Asuka hunched her shoulders, "Some boxer."

Serenity jumped up, "Not Steve 'Lightning' Fox?"

Asuka thought to herself, "Um…that might be his name."

Serenity pouted, "Aw man, the rich girls always gets the biggest cookie!"

Asuka smirked, "What's so great about him?"

Serenity narrowed her eyes at Asuka, "Are you kidding me? He's like the ultimate hottie in pro boxing. He's also has a fighting match next week that I have tickets to. Why'd you think I took up lessons."

Xiaoyu became surprised, "You box?"

Serenity flexed her right arm, "Sure do, he's my inspiration. Did you know he competed in the last Iron Fist Tournament held by the great Jin Kazama three years ago?"

Asuka's and Xiaoyu's face dropped as they became silent.

"Has it really been three years?", Xiaoyu asked.

Asuka nodded, "Yep."

"Huh?", Serenity looked at them concerned, "You two ok? Ya'll look like ya'll seen a ghost."

They started chuckling nervously, "Everything's fine.", Xiaoyu said.

"Nothing wrong here.", laughed Asuka.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at them, "Weirdos."

Asuka looked at Xiaoyu, "Hey Xiao, are you walking home or something? I don't see Panda anywhere."

"Yeah where is she?", Serenity turned to look at the parking lot.

"No, I…", she started to say.

All of a sudden they heard the powerful motor of a red corvette zooming through the lot. The three girls watched as it stopped in the middle and then slowly crept up to where they stood.

"Isn't that…?", Asuka squinted her eyes.

"Well that's my ride. I'll talk to you later.", Xiaoyu asked as she walked away from them.

The guy reached over and opened up the passenger door for her.

"Ok Xiao, catch you later.", Asuka waved confused.

"Same here.", Serenity waved turning around.

Xiaoyu and the guy drove off through the parking lot. They made it out onto the street and at the traffic light. She put her window down and rested her head on the car door. The guy glanced at her and took off when the light turned green.

"How was school?", he asked.

"Ok…", she mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"My tuition fund."

"Yeah, you have to do that on Wednesday right?"

She quickly turned around, "You…you remembered?"

He smiled, "Of course. You told me to."

Xiaoyu sighed, "So I didn't 'completely' forget."

"You stress yourself over nonsense babe."

"But I don't have the money.", she pouted.

"Yes you do."

She shook her head, "No…Hworang no. You are not paying for it."

They finally drove up to her apartments' gate and he swiped the card copy she gave him so that it'll open up.

He slowly drove through the gate and around to the back of the apartments, "I can do what I want with my money."

"Not this."

"Xiao, what's the big deal?"

She sighed, "I…I just wouldn't feel right about it. Helpless and useless."

Hworang finally pulled into her parking spot and parked the car. They sat there in silence and he looked at her.

"You know you're not helpless…or useless to me."

She turned to him, "But…"

He cut her off, "End of discussion."

Xiaoyu smiled softly, "Fine, you're the boss."

She then grabbed her bag and opened up her door. Hworang watched as she got out and closed the door behind her. She waved at him on the outside of the vehicle and he waved back. As soon as she started to walk off he got out of the car.

"Xiao.", he walked around the car as she stopped to turn around.

"Yeah?"

He suddenly placed his lips on her and kissed her. She wasn't surprised as she smiled and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. After about 5 seconds their lips departed and she looked him in the eyes with him looking back.

"You know I love you right?", he reassured her.

Xiaoyu nodded, "Yes, and I love you."

They released each other, but he held onto her right hand with his left and swung it a little before letting go.

Hworang opened the driver's side door and got into the car, "See you tomorrow."

She waved as he started up the engine, "See you tomorrow."

Xiaoyu watched as he backed the car up and then drove off. She sighed as she turned around and went up the stairs. Her apartment was on the second floor, apartment 2.8 was it. She swiped her key card and then punched in her security code. Once she heard the slight beep, indicating that the door could be opened, she grabbed the knob and let herself in.

"Panda?", she called walking into the living room.

Xiao placed her bag on the red heart-shaped sofa and put her hands on her hips.

"_She must me out again.",_ she thought to herself.

She turned her attention to the clear pink coffee table and saw the light blinking on her answering machine.

"Yay, messages.", she plopped down on the couch and pushed the play button.

*beep*

_"Hey Xiao, it's Asuka. I know you just left school and all but, was that Hworang you were riding with? I just have to know 'cause…are you two dating? No…you don't have to answer that…yes you do!"_

Xiaoyu giggled.

_"I'm sorry. Just…I'll talk to you tomorrow ugh!"_

*beep*

"_Would you like to erase?_", the machine asked.

Xiaoyu hit the red button, which was meant to delete.

*beep*

The next message started to play, _"…Dude…did you hang up?", _a guy's voice came up.

_"Uh…I think so…wait no…it's still on!", _another guy said.

_"Man you idiot! I told you this was a bad idea!"_

*beep*

Xiaoyu cocked her head to the side, "Weird."

"_Would you like to erase?_", the messenger asked again.

She hit delete.

"_End of messages._"

Xiao stood up and walked into the kitchen which was about 8 feet behind the sofa. She took out a small pot from under the counter.

*ring ring ring*

"No more phone calls please.", she rolled her eyes.

She opened up her refrigerator, which was on the right side of the kitchen, and took out some green onions.

*ring ring ring*

Xiaoyu started to whistle as she grabbed a knife from a drawer across from the fridge.

*ring ring ring*

"Busy right now.", she put the pot under the sink head and turned the handle to fill the pot half-way with water.

Her answering machine came on, "Hi, this is Xiaoyu and Panda. We're not here right now because of having fun, or we might be bluffing."

*growl* (Panda)

"Just leave your info and we'll get back to you A.S.A.P.", her machine stopped.

*beep*

Xiaoyu placed the pot on the upper left burner turning it up to a medium temperature.

_"…Xiao…"_

Just as she picked up the knife, her heart skipped a beat. She quickly turned her attention to her machine staring at it.

_"…it's been a long time…Xiao."_

Xiaoyu's legs started to get weak, "No…"

The message went on, _"I know you're there Xiao, but I won't force you to answer the phone."_

She shook her head as her heart started beating rapidly, "It…it can't be…"

_"I know you know it's me…Jin."_

Xiaoyu dropped the knife and it hit the kitchen floor. She slowly turned around to lean on the counter where the green onions were.

_"Back from the dead you might say. But I'm back with a motive, a purpose that has to be seen through to the end."_

She could feel the weight of her heart increasing within her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

_"And in order to resolve it, I need you to be a good girl and help me. Please."_

Tears started forming in her eyes as she slowly left herself slide down beside the counter.

_"For old times sake. I'll give you sometime to think about it. This number won't show up on your caller ID so I'll be calling back within a few days."_

Xiaoyu was sitting on the floor now, back against the counter as she held herself tightly.

_"You have grown Xiao…and tell Hworang hello for me heh."_

*click*

Her apartment suddenly became quiet as she sat there on the floor shaking. Jin's smiling face started to flash in her thoughts along with his ruthlessness those 3 years ago. The tears were coming down now and she didn't think about wiping them away.

"Why…?", she suddenly saw Hworang's smiling face, "…why…"

Both their faces kept popping up, one after the other.

Xiaoyu buried her face in her crossed arms, "Why do you come back to life now…?"

A/N: So how did you like this chapter? Let me know please. Poor Xiaoyu, I know right. Was in love with Jin for the longest, he died, ended up with the best friend/enemy, and now SURPRISE! Jin's back. Sorry to put her through such misery, but that's life lol. But we'll get back to her situation later. Next chapter will be up next! : )


	3. Entry 3: Lars Alexanderson

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Hey! Next entry is up and we're going to check up on some of the new characters this time. I know how much we all love the characters who've been there from the beginning but lets face it, some of the new ones were pretty cool lol.

**Entry 3: Lars Alexanderson**

*ring ring ring*

"Mmm…", a man moaned faced down in his pillow.

He laid half asleep in his king sized bed alone with the sheets half-way up his torso.

*ring ring ring*

"Alisa…", he softly called still not moving.

No one answered him.

*ring ring ring*

"Alisa…phone.", he called again; no response.

*ring ring ring*

The man finally outstretched his left arm and patted his hand on the bedside dresser to find the back of the phone. When he finally felt it he picked it up and brought it close to his left ear lifting his head up a little.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Mr. Alexanderson?", _a woman spoke.

"Yes?"

"_Hi, I'm Jasmine Edwards with human resources at WeapCorp…"_

He cut her off, "Sorry not interested."

_"But Mr. Alexanderson I…" _*click*

After hanging up the phone he just laid in his bed.

"Lars?"

He quickly picked up his head and looked to his right, "Alisa?"

The young woman sat on the edge of the bed, "Who was that on the phone?"

He decided to sit up, "Some human resource lady for WeapCorp."

"What did she want?"

"Don't know, I just hung up."

"Oh.", she looked at him concerned.

Lars was staring straight ahead at the bedroom's window, "I don't want nothing to do with them."

"That's nice to hear. Neither do I.", she smiled feeling at ease.

Lars turned to smile at her, "So, what's for breakfast 'Mrs.' Alexanderson?"

"Um…bacon, eggs, oatmeal and some warm skim milk."

His face dropped, "Skim milk?"

Alisa rolled her eyes and stood up, "It's good for you. Being lactose intolerant comes with consequences."

Lars swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Yeah yeah."

She made her way to the bedroom's door, "Now hurry, we have big plans today."

"Big plans?"

"Yes.", she said under her breath before exiting.

He stood up and stretched, "Big plans? Big plans?", he spoke to himself.

Turning to his right he caught sight of the calendar squinting at it. Suddenly his eyes widened as he fell over with a thud.

"Lars? Are you okay?", Alisa yelled from the dining room.

He quickly stood up and answered back, "Yeah! I'm fine."

"Oh, ok!"

"Oh man…she's going to kill me. Today's our anniversary and I completely forgot. What the hell!", he quickly covered his mouth.

"What's wrong?", she called again.

"_Idiot!"_, he thought.

"Nothing! Everything's still fine! I'll be there in a minute!", he replied.

Lars went over to his dresser and grabbed his cell phone. When he unlocked it he went immediately to his speed-dial contact list. He selected the third contact and put the phone to his ear as he peeked out the door.

Someone picked up, _"Hello?"_

"Conrad?"

_"Man, that's not my name."_

Lars rolled his eyes, "C.J."

_"What's up?", _he yawned.

"I need to ask you a favor."

_"What is it?"_

"Lars?", Alisa called.

He covered the mouth of the phone, "Coming!"

_"Lars?", _C.J. spoke.

"Yeah?"

_"What is it?"_

"I need an anniversary gift."

_"Haha, are you serious?"_

"Uh…yes."

_"So why call me?"_

Lars rested the left side of his body on the beam of the door, "Because I want a pair of light-weight hand chain saws."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Come on, she really misses those things you know."

_"Lars…"_

He cut him off, "Think of her C.J.. Your little sister remember? Ever since she's been transformed with human genetics she lost her combat weaponry."

_"What is she going to use that for?"_

"All the questions."

C.J. sighed, _"You better be glad I have one pair left."_

"Thank you.", Lars smiled.

_"They're a little rusty but, I'll try to fix them up as best as I can. Maybe even gift wrap them."_

"Aw man that would be great. I owe you one."

_"Yeah yeah. So when do you need them anyway?"_

"Uh…around 6:00 this evening."

_"What?"_

"Lars?", Alisa called as she was finishing her breakfast.

"Coming!"

C.J. yelled, _"Now you're just pushing it man!"_

"Look look, I have to go so if you can do that I'd really appreciate it ok. Remember your little sister bye."

_"Lars!", _C.J. yelled before Lars ended the call.

He sighed as he walked out the room and down the hallway. When he came to the end he took a right and spotted the dining table with his plate of food on the right side. Alisa was at the kitchen sink washing the dishes. Lars slowly walked over to the table and took a seat in the chair.

"You finally made it.", she spoke not turning to him.

"Yes, I was handling some business on the phone.", he picked up his fork and began to eat.

"With who?"

"Uh…C.J.."

"Oh, how's he doing?"

"Good, uh…just fine."

She nodded her head, "That's nice."

"Uh huh…"

"Got anything planned for today?"

Lars nearly choked on his scrambled eggs, "Oh um…didn't you mention plans?"

"Yes, but now that I think about it, shouldn't I submit and do what you want to do?", she turned the facet on to rinse the soapy dishes.

"Well uh…sure, I mean…if you want. I really don't have plans till later on this evening."

Alisa tried hard not to smile as she got excited, "Really?"

He sipped his skim mild and cringed, "Yeah."

"Ok then, well I'll just call up Julia and go run some errands or something until then.", she drained the sink.

"Sounds like a plan."

Alisa dried her hands on her white apron and walked up behind his chair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, kissing him on his right cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." , he replied as she went on her way to the bedroom.

Lars sighed, "Man am I lucky or what."

All of a sudden he felt a vibration coming from the table. He looked around and noticed his phone was going off. Lars picked it up and unlocked it revealing a text message that read: "Come to the roof." with a little bird sign at the bottom right of it.

"What the…", he looked at the message concerned.

"Lars? Have you seen my green tank?", Alisa yelled from the bedroom.

"I think it's in the dryer!", he got up out of his chair still looking at the text message.

"Oh ok!"

"Uh…babe?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going up to the roof right quick!"

"Ok!"

Lars went to the house's left side hallway and pulled down the stairs to the attic. He went up those stairs and then the attic's stairs up onto the roof. Standing up, he looked around and noticed he was the only one up there.

"Ok, so what am I doing up here?"

He walked to the front end of the house and rested both hands on the edge.

"I take it you got my message."

Lars quickly turned around and saw a familiar face standing in the center of the roof.

He smirked, "I don't know how you do it, but you haven't changed your tactics."

"Well once you practice a skill for so long, it's hard to let go of it."

Lars turned back around, "So, Raven…what is it that you want?"

"Straight to the point I see."

"Isn't that always the deal with you?"

Raven crossed his arms over his chest, "I've been working on my 'social' skills. Outside combat of course."

"So you came to catch up then?"

"Not really, business matters."

"Thought so."

"But while we are on the subject, how's Alisa?"

"Good, and happy."

Raven nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

"It's our anniversary."

"Yes…yes I know."

"I forgot you were at the wedding."

"In the shadows of course.", cut him off.

Lars nodded, "Of course."

"I have something for you."

Lars turned around, "A gift? You shouldn't have."

"Oh, I didn't.", Raven pulled out a file.

He took it, "What's this?"

"News…"

He opened up the folder that held some notes and pictures neatly stacked. Lars glanced at the notes but examined the photos closely because they were kind of dark. One in particular caught his attention and his eyes widened.

"Is this…?"

Raven interrupted, "Seems like your nephew isn't as dead as everyone thought."

"But how did he…"

"His blood…that of the Mishima."

Lars shook his head as he started to examine the notes now, "Does anyone else know?"

"Not sure."

"Kazuya?"

"That wouldn't be too good."

"Where is he now?"

"That I can't tell you either. We lost track of him."

"How long has that been?"

"About a week ago."

"A week?", Lars became aggravated.

"Be calm. We will find him and his purpose for coming back."

Lars closed the file, "Why? And on my anniversary…"

A/N: Hey! Did any of you see the outcome of these two characters? If you did then alright then lol. Well we see that Lars isn't too happy with the return of Jin either and Alisa is more outspoken. Oh and yes she is no longer an android, but a human, incase you missed it in the entry. Ok then, let's continue on with catching up with the other characters.


	4. Entry 4: Steve Fox

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Ok we will be going on to another character. He's been in at least two tekken games and was assumed to be Nina Williams son. Shocker yes, if you didn't know that already or just not a tekken fan. Here we go!

**Entry 4: Steve Fox**

A young man sat in an empty coffee shop smiling as he listened to the crowd of people screaming his name from outside.

"Mr. Fox!", called news editor.

"Steve! I love you Steve!", several women screamed.

"Mr. Steve! Can I get an autograph?", yelled a little boy.

"_They love me."_, he thought to himself.

About 5 minutes later the cops showed up to dismiss the crowd away from the café.

"What will it be Mr. Fox?", the manager of the establishment walked up to the table.

"The usual Frank, one tall honey wheat latte and one tall cocoa frappe.", he ordered leaning back in his chair.

"Expecting someone?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

"Ah. Well I'll put that order in for you right away."

"Thanks."

Steve looked at the front door watching both of his body guards stand like statues outside.

"What goofs.", he chuckled.

As soon as he was about to look away he saw someone walking up to the shop's entrance.

"There she goes.", he smiled sitting up.

A young woman walked into the shop with a white mini skirt with the matching fishnet leggings, boots (4 inch heels) and tank top. Her hand bag was a snow white color and round in shape, about 15 inches in diameter. Light blonde hair that was cut into a bob with the natural bangs. Dangling white heart earrings hung from each ear as she sported natural shades of make-up and lip gloss. She sat in the chair right across from him and smiled.

"You're late.", he spoke.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, by like ten minutes."

"More like thirty."

"Whatever, did you order my frappe?"

"Don't I always."

"Yes, and you do it well."

"Is that a new outfit?"

"You like?", she smiled.

"Is that what my money went on?"

She looked at him annoyed, "You act like I don't have money."

"Well you haven't for a few months."

"It's not my fault daddy cut me off."

Steve smirked, "He did it to teach you a lesson."

"So what."

"Did you buy your books for school?"

She started to huff and puff, "Yeah."

"Don't lie Lili."

"Here's your drinks Mr. Fox.", Frank sent one of his employees to walk it over.

"Thanks.", Steve replied.

"Thank you.", said Lili.

Steve took a sip of his latte, "Lili?"

"Yes?"

"Look, I don't mind you treating yourself, but the more important things have to come first."

She sighed, "Yes, I know."

"I'll start cutting you off too."

"What? But…!"

The vibration from the phone in her purse cut her off. She started to dig in it while he rolled his eyes.

"Why is it closed?"

Steve turned his attention to the entrance of the café and a young woman was making a commotion.

"We're sorry ma'am, but we can't let anyone into the café right now.", the guard on the left said.

"And why not?"

"Well Mr. Steve Fox is…"

The woman cut him off, "I don't care about a Steve Fox!"

The body guard on the right turned around to check on Steve and caught his eye. Steve waved his hand as an ok to let the young woman pass.

"Sorry about that ma'am, you may go in."

"Best believe.", she replied walking in through the door.

"Ugh…finally.", Lili said pulling her cell out.

"Woo hoo…", Steve rolled his eyes.

"What went on outside?"

"Chick wanted to come in."

Lili chuckled, "Poor thing."

"I gave the ok to let her in though."

"Huh?"

"Well well well. So this is where you ran off to."

Lili turned around and caught sight of the young woman who addressed her, "Were you the one making a commotion?"

"And if I was?"

She chuckled, "I'm not surprised, that's just like you Asuka Kazama."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Steve interrupted, "You know each other?"

"For some years now.", Lili giggled as she checked her text messages.

Asuka walked on pass them to a table on the far right side of the room. She took out her laptop and a text book.

"What's wrong with her?", he asked.

"Ugh, I can't stand her."

Lili read the new message she got: "Hey babe, just got paid. About to go to the mall, meet me if you need me ; )."

"Why not?", he drank his latte.

"I'll explain later, but right now I have to go."

"You got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Are you really about to leave? We haven't spent time together in months.", he became annoyed.

Lili got up, "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm still going to make it to your fight right."

"Yeah whatever."

She walked over and pecked him on the lips, "Love you."

"Sure.", he replied as she walked out the café.

"Good day to you Ms. Lili.", the guards said their farewells.

Steve rubbed his temples, "How do I put up with her."

"Ma'am? I'm sorry, but your card didn't go through.", one worker spoke to Asuka.

She sighed, "Figures. Forget about it then."

"What did she have?"

The employee and Asuka turned around to see Steve walking up to them.

"Um, a ginger bread latte and blueberry muffin.", the worker replied.

"I'll pay for it.", he replied pulling out one of his credit cards.

"Yes Sir.", she nodded as she took the card and left to put in the order.

Asuka watched Steve suspiciously as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"What?", he smiled.

"I don't need your money."

"Am I wrong for wanting to do something nice?"

She concentrated on her assignment that she pulled up on her laptop. They sat in silence as she started to type.

"I'm Steve…"

She cut him off, "I know who you are."

"Oh ok…"

Steve fumbled around with his fingers and Asuka glanced up at him. He turned to see where the employee was.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm, Asuka."

He quickly turned around, "Oh, nice to meet you."

"Here's your order ma'am.", the worker came out of nowhere and placed the coffee, along with the muffin, on the table.

Asuka nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The worker gave Steve back his card along with a piece of paper to sign.

"What's the damage?", he chuckled.

"Oh it's…"

Steve cut her off, "I was joking Felicia.", he signed and handed the paper back to her.

"Oh, good one Mr. Fox.", Felicia chuckled.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

Felicia walked away and Steve turned his attention back to Asuka, "So…"

She cut him off by closing her laptop, "Is there something you want?"

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, "I uh…was just wondering…"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh God no! I mean don't get me wrong you're pretty and everything but, oh man that came out wrong…I'm not hitting on you…", Steve went on trying to explain himself.

Asuka looked at him stupidly trying not to laugh as she thought to herself, _"Nervous little thing isn't he."_

"…and I just…"

"Hey."

Steve stopped and looked at her, "Huh?"

"It's ok, what do you want?"

"Well…witnessing your cold greeting with Lili a few moments ago that…"

After taking a sip of her latte she spoke, "We're not friends."

"Why is that?"

Asuka looked at him confused, "Really?"

He laughed nervously, "I know she's a crude girl and all, but she has to have 'some' friends."

"It's not my fault we're not friends."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"But you know what's weird about the situation?"

"What?"

"I don't think I ever saw her hanging with anyone."

"You go to school with her?"

"Yeah."

"And no one hangs with her?"

"Not that I know of…girls anyway."

"Girls?"

She took a bite of her muffin, "The guys surround her like crazy."

Steve's face cringed, "Why am I not surprised."

"Maybe it's because she brags about you all the time."

"Oh she does, does she."

"Not to be mean, but boxing's ok. It's not great."

Steve chuckled, "Excuse me."

"I tried to, thirty minutes ago."

"Funny."

"I'm just saying, I prefer traditional martial arts."

"You practice martial arts?"

"Every day as a matter of fact.", she smiled.

"Well by your family name I shouldn't be surprised."

"Huh?"

"Kazama."

"Oh, that…", she became silent.

Seeing her reaction he started to feel bad, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Oh no! It's ok."

"Oh…"

They sat in silence a little as she sipped on her coffee and looked out one of the shop's windows.

"So…are you related to Jin…"

She slammed her cup on the table and turned to face him with a serious facial expression, "Never…"

Steve became nervous, "Um…ok I just…"

"He was a horrible demon of a man. Same family name or not…I will 'never' be related to 'him'."

He nodded.

"Sir.", one of his guards approached their table.

"Why William, that's quite rude of you."

"I'm sorry, excuse me ma'am. We have an urgent matter to tend to."

Steve sighed as he stood up, "Fine."

Asuka looked at them curiously, "Everything ok?"

William turned to her, "Oh nothing to worry about miss."

"Then why…?", Steve started to talk.

William made his way across the café, "Come Mr. Fox."

"Someone's panties are in a bunch."

"I guess you're leaving.", Asuka opened up her laptop.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry if I was a nuisance."

"Not at all. I just put my guard up for people I just meet."

Steve smiled, "Well, enjoy your day Ms. Kazama."

Asuka watched as he turned to leave, "Mr. Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for the coffee."

"No problem.", he smiled.

Once he made it outside, his guards led him to his limo and they all got in.

"What's all this about?", he asked.

William pulled out the limo's back seat pc and went into the WeapCorp files.

"We found some very interesting information within WeapCorp's files."

William clicked a black document icon and opened up some files. Steve started to read the documents inside. He scrolled down and passed a few pictures that were still loading.

"When was this?", he asked.

The other guard named Lisa spoke, "Some days ago."

Steve nodded as he continued to read. His eyes started to widened as the description of a certain suspect was made. When the pictures finally loaded he enlarged them and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is that…?"

"It's him Sir.", William answered.

Steve picked up his cell, "I have to call Nina."

A/N: Well you guys, you've just seen what Mr. Fox has been up to. Lili hasn't changed and neither has Asuka. Still holding that rivalry I see lol. Oh and just to let you guys know, days tend to go by with every character that we're catching up on since Jin's arrival. Entry 5 is up next!


	5. Entry 5: Lee Chaolun

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Hey people! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Our next entry is going to be one of my personal favorites. Though he can be a little hard to read concerning his different attire throughout the game lol. Enjoy!

**Entry 5: Lee Chaolun**

"Ugh, I can't believe it's 8:00 already.", a short haired brunette sighed.

"Well, it has been a long day.", a wavy haired red-head replied.

They walked down a hall together and came to an open-spaced room filled with desks and cubicles. The brunette looked around as the red-head yawned and stretched.

"Where's your manners Cherry?", the brunette rolled her eyes as she walked to the right side of the room over to the light switch.

Cherry narrowed her eyes at her, "I'm tired Lhokly."

After switching the lights off, they noticed the president's office light was still on. The office laid ahead of them in the back center of the room; glass double doors and glass walls.

"Is he still here?", Cherry cocked her head to the left.

"Let's tell him we're about to call it a night."

The two women walked down to the office and opened the right side door.

"Yes?"

Lhokly spoke, "Mr. Lee, we're about to head out."

Up looked this dashing man with short spiked silver hair. He stopped writing upon his holographic notebook. Wearing a pair of onyx black slacks with a smoky grey, butterfly collar, dress shirt. A silver band Seiko watch was worn on his right wrist along with a black band ring on his index finger. The man leaned back in his black leather office chair and cupped his hands.

"What time is it?", he asked.

"Fifteen past eight.", Lhokly answered.

"Already?", he looked at his watch.

"Yes Sir.", smiled Cherry.

Lee smiled, "Just as lovely as ever Ms. Cherry."

She blushed, "And you're just as gorgeous as ever."

Lhokly rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

He stood up, "Don't be so rash Ms. Lhokly."

She pouted and blushed, "I'm not rash."

"Where did Anna run off to?", he sat on the left edge of his desk.

Cherry crossed her arms, "Like I care."

"We haven't seen her for the pass hour.", replied Lhokly.

He nodded, "Well then, you're excused."

Both women turned around and started to walking out of the office. Lee looked them up and down and smirked.

"Have a good night Mr. Lee.", Cherry looked back and winked.

"You too ladies.", he replied.

"You're pathetic."

Lee closed his eyes and smiled, "Came out of hiding did we."

A woman walked in from the office's right-side door. She had on a latte colored suit jacket that was V-cut coming down in-between her breasts, with the matching mini skirt. Dark chocolate pumps with 3 inch heels were on her feet while the matching earrings hung from each earlobe. Hair was short and flipped outward with the bangs flipped in to the left-side of her face.

"I wasn't in hiding."

"Aw come on Anna, I was joking."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question.", he went to go sit back in his chair.

She walked over to his desk, "Dealing with some unfinished business."

"Hard worker."

"Oh please, enough flattery.", she sat herself on the left-side of his desk with her right leg crossed over the left.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you my love."

"Would you stop with all the foolishness."

"Forgive me Ms. Williams, for having a little fun."

"Heh, that's all you do."

Lee looked at her as she extended her arms on each side of her body with her hands resting upon files. She slid them back moving the files out of position. By sitting down, her skirt came up about 2 more inches.

He looked her over as he shook his head, "If you must know, I'm waiting on a phone call."

"Oh yeah. From who?"

"I'll let you know when it becomes your business."

"Ouch, that stung."

"Yes, I'm known to have that effect.", he smirked.

"And some others."

*ring*ring*ring

"And there it is."

"Yay…", Anna rolled her eyes.

Lee answered his office phone, "Bonjour."

"_Hello Lee?"_

"Yes, hello Ms. Williams."

Anna immediately turned to face him and he winked at her.

"_I figured you'd still be at the office."_

"On my way out dear."

"_Well don't bother. I was just calling to let you know that we're going to have to reschedule."_

"Oh no sweetheart, see there are certain matters that need to be taken care of before things get out of hand."

"_Yes ok, but something has come up and…"_

Lee cut her off, "Now as much as I love spending time with you, business is the main priority."

Nina was silent, _"…"_

"I'll see you at the restaurant in say…thirty minutes?"

"_Fine."_

"Oh God I love it when you're obedient."

"_Kiss my ass."_

Lee chuckled as he hung up the phone, "Your sister is most entertaining."

Anna was annoyed, "What business do you have with her?"

"What does it matter to you?", he smirked.

"Ugh, you make me sick."

Lee stood up out of his chair and walked over to the coat rack to grab his long trench. Anna gritted her teeth as she watched him fix the coat on and walk towards the office front door.

"I can't have you stay in my office all night now. Let's go."

She slowly got down off the desk and walked with him to the doors, "Whatever."

"Oh don't take it personal Anna, my dealings with Nina are all based on business.", he assured as he walked across the room with her.

"You act like I care what the two of you do."

They made it to the hallway and headed for the elevator at the end.

"You don't?", he smiled.

When they made it to the elevator, Anna hit the down arrow button causing the cold metallic doors to open.

"What you do with her is your business.", she stepped in.

Lee stepped in after her and grabbed her left wrist along with the right side of her waist backing her up against the back of the elevator. Anna started breathing hard as he looked her in the eyes, face inches from hers.

"And what I do with you is our business."

"If you say so."

"Oh I do."

"Feeling like you chose the wrong sister?", Anna smirked.

Lee laughed as he released her, "You would love that wouldn't you?"

She grunted, "Oh you have no idea."

Lee turned around as the last few floors were being passed, "Don't beat yourself up about it."

The doors opened, "Sleep with her all you want; I don't care."

He smirked as he took his first step out, "What makes you think I'm sleeping with her?"

Anna crossed her arms, "Woman's intuition."

"I thought yours died out after a certain age.", he headed out the building.

Her eyes widened as she blushed, "What was that?"

Lee waved as he went outside, "See you first thing in the morning!"

"Bastard.", she huffed and puffed.

Lee got into his car and started the engine. After shifting it into drive he drove off down the street. He rode in silence through 2 green lights and took a right on ELRY St. The next light he came to was red so he brought the car to a stop.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…", _went off his cell phone.

He answered, "Hello?"

"_Sir, I just got some news!"_

"Calm down Kim, what is it?"

"_Where are you?"_

"On my way to a very important meeting."

"_At this hour?"_

The light turned green and he drove off.

"Get to your point."

"_I just got a hit from a few of our sources."_

Lee took another left turn and pulled up to the front of the restaurant where the valet was waiting.

"And?", he got out his silver lotus and handed over his keys.

"_Well there was a sighting of Jin Kazama a few days ago."_

Lee suddenly stopped what he was doing as the valet drove off to go park his car. He looked around into the streets and on top of the buildings.

"_Sir? Sir you there?", _the man on the phone asked concerned.

"Kim…are you sure?"

"_Yes Sir, our sources say…"_

Lee cut him off, "Which sources?"

"_Our very reliable sources Sir."_

He gritted his teeth but them smirked, "Should've seen that coming…damn kid."

Lee turned around and could see Nina, through one of the window, sitting at a table within the restaurant.

"_What should we do Sir?"_

"Calm down Kim, I'm sure I'll get more out of this meeting than I thought.", Lee smirked.

"_Ok so…?"_

"Call you tomorrow Kim."

Lee hung up the phone and walked through the entrance. He walked up to the hostess' post.

"Do you have a reservation Sir.", she asked.

He smiled as he brushed her right cheek, "Chaolun. I believe my table's over there where the beautiful blonde is sitting."

She blushed, "Of course."

"Thanks dear.", he smiled and walked pass her.

Nina was looking out the window as he made his way to the table. She could sense his presence as he approached and then took the seat across from her.

"You're late.", she said never turning to him.

Lee smiled, "Don't tell me you're mad."

"Yeah, ok."

"You look beautiful Nina."

She turned to him, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Are you two ready to order?", a waiter came up and smiled.

"Bring your finest champagne.", Lee replied and snapped as he kept his eyes on Nina.

Nina turned to the waiter, "A Caesar salad…"

"Two, Caesar salads.", Lee smiled.

"I'll put that in for you.", the waiter left.

When the waiter was gone Nina turned back to Lee, "So where do we start?"

"Business already?"

She rolled her eyes, "Need I quote you from our conversation on the phone."

"Fair enough."

"So, start."

"Well regarding your underground business…"

"What about it?"

"Your champagne.", the waiter came back.

"Thank you.", Lee smiled.

"Thank you.", Nina replied.

He poured some in their glasses as another waiter brought over their plates of Caesar salad.

"Enjoy.", both waiters said and then left.

Lee sipped his champagne, "Mm, that's good."

"What about my work?", Nina sipped hers.

"You know my company is in close association, with it being under the table of course."

"Uh huh."

"I was looking through your records and noticed something."

"And what would that be?"

"That you 'need' me."

Nina put the glass down on the table, 'Oh."

Lee smirked, "Oh yes Nina, nothing gets by me."

"Is that right."

"Your frequent visits to the M.D."

She started to form goose bumps on her arms, "How did…?"

"Like I just said, nothing get by me."

"…"

"Now I can help you…"

"Piss off…"

Lee looked at her in shock as he blinked a few times, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me.", she said as she stood up.

"You can't just up and leave Nina."

"Watch me.", she started to walk as she grabbed her purse.

Lee sat back in his chair and sipped on his champagne again, "By the way…how's Jin?'

Nina suddenly stopped, "What?"

He smirked, "Jin?"

"Dead."

Lee started to chuckle, "You are so easy to read."

"Stop living in the past.", she replied walking towards the entrance.

As she made it outside she heard Lee call her, "Nina?"

"My car please.", she told the valet.

"Wait here.", he replied.

Lee walked up behind her, "Nina?"

"What?"

"Why so touchy?"

"We'll continue this later."

All of a sudden she felt his arms around her waist as he held her close to him.

"Forgive me.", he spoke in her left ear.

"For what?"

"For pushing your buttons."

The valet drove up in her car.

"Look I have to go."

"I know.", he kissed her left cheek and slowly let her go.

She turned to face him, "I'll contact you later."

"I'm sure.", he bowed.

Nina walked around to the driver's side and got into the car. The valet walked around and on the side of Lee. She drove off after a few seconds.

"Is she ok Sir?", the valet asked.

Lee smirked, "Oh, she will be…she will be."

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that one! Also, I hope none of you are confused because we're not even halfway through the story lol. A lot will be going on and we just have a lot of catching up to do so bear with me. After entry 10, like I said, we'll get back on track to the main story line. Entry 6 is next! Oh and the woman who's name is Lhokly, try thinking of it as pronouncing "lockly". Also if you have any ideas, go 'head and dish them out because I don't mind.


	6. Entry 6: Lei Wu Long

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews first of all. Uh, we'll be going into the next entry of the unforgettable police officer. Well I don't really have much to say about it, just enjoy lol.

**Entry 6: Lei Wu Long**

_Beginning of the week_

A couple has dinner in a restaurant for their 6 month anniversary. The woman can be seen as she is sitting sideways in her chair eyes full of tears.

She smiled, "Yes."

The man was bended down on his left knee holding her left hand with his right. In his left hand he held a little lavender suede box with a 2k, silver band, engagement ring inside.

He was looking up at her smiling, "Will you, Ms. Leblanc?"

The woman blinked her eyes and looked to the right of her and then back down at him, "Yes Mr. Wu Long, I will."

He got up and hugged her, causing her to stand up as well crying. They kissed as the rest of the people, including the waiters, in the restaurant clapped loudly.

_4 days later_

"Yes Staci, I'll be cooking tonight."

"Lei, my parents are coming into town in three days, shouldn't we be worried about the more important things than dinner?"

Lei had 3 pots on the stove with fresh vegetables on the counter. He was talking on the phone with his fiancée and had a knife in his hand; Bluetooth headset in his right ear.

"Calm down Staci, I'm sure things are going to go well."

"You don't know my parents. My dad's cool and everything, it's my mom you have to worry about."

He put a piece of carrot in his mouth, "Mm hm."

"Lei? Are you listening?"

"Yes dear, I'm listening.", he started cutting green peppers.

"Ugh, everything's not organized."

"It will be, just don't stress yourself."

"Stress myself? Stress myself? I'm already stressed!"

Lei rolled his eyes, "Sounds like it."

"Don't agree!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Look, how about you call me back when you've calmed down."

There was silence, "…"

Lei stopped what he was doing, "Honey?"

"Are you trying to get me off the phone?"

He held his ear and quickly removed the Bluetooth headset, "Ow!"

"Fine Lei!", Staci hung up the phone.

Lei put the set down on the counter and rubbed his ear, "Wow, she's really taking this meeting her parents thing out of proportion."

All of a sudden his cell on the kitchen table started to vibrate causing the Bluetooth set to flash green. Lei picked it up and fixed it on his right ear.

"She must've forgotten something.", he smirked as he pushed the button to answer the incoming call, "Hello?"

"_Inspector Wu Long?"_

"Tan? Is that you?"

"_Yes Sir."_

"How have you been?", he put the chopped peppers in the large pot filled with boiling water on the front right burner.

"_I'm fine, but I didn't call for catch up."_

"I'm sure."

"_We need you down at the station."_

"Cooking."

"_Immediately Sir. It's an emergency."_

"Uh huh.", he rinsed his knife off under the sink's facet.

"_Code Dark Blood."_

Lei immediately stopped what he was doing and stood by the sink in silence.

"_Sir?"_

"Code Dark Blood…tell me you changed the meaning of that code."

"_Unfortunately Sir, no…"_

Lei rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, "Wow…when?"

"_Sir?"_

"When was the code initiated?"

"_This morning at six o'clock am."_

"You know I'm on vacation."

"_Yes Sir…I know…"_

"And the station is quite a drive from here."

"_That it is Sir."_

Lei sighed as he looked at his pots on the stove, "Give me a minute, I'll be there."

"_Thank you Sir. I'll inform the Chief."_

"Yeah, you do that."

When the call ended Lei took the Bluetooth headset out of his ear and placed it on the counter. He shook his head and then looked down at what he was wearing. Some plain white shorts with a green muscle shirt and some beige slippers.

"I guess I should change."

Lei jogged upstairs of his two-story, three bedroom house and quickly grabbed a pair of black slacks out of the closet. White button down shirt and some dark brown Dickies. After changing he made his way to his dresser to grab his black neck tie.

"Let me hurry down to the station so I can quickly get back."

Lei ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to cut off the burners. He then went out to his garage after locking the house's doors. Pulling out the garage and driveway, he made it on the side frontage road.

_30 minutes later_

Lei pulls up into the city and ends up at a red traffic light.

"rrrrr"

He looked around for his phone that was vibrating. It had fallen beneath his feet under the driver's seat. He had forgotten his headset so he grabbed his phone just as the light turned green.

"Hello?", he answered.

"_Inspector Lei?"_

"I'm about to pull up to the station Tan."

"_Sorry for calling again, the Chief's orders."_

"Understandable, let him know I'm pulling up right now."

"_Yes Sir."_

Lei hung up the phone as soon as he parked his car right in front of the station. He got out the Kizashi Suzuki and quickly walked up the stairs.

"Afternoon Inspector Wu Long.", a young officer who was leaving the station addressed him.

"Afternoon Cao.", he replied.

When he walked in through the doors he saw many officers walking around.

"Hey Lei, I thought you were on vacation?", a smiling officer walked up to him.

Lei smiled as he shook the man's hand, "Well technically I still am. When duty calls."

"I'm guessing they informed you.", they walked together towards the elevator.

"Don't tell me they have you on this case too.", Lei joked.

"Hey, I might be exchanged, but I can handle it."

The 2 got into the elevator as it opened with others stepping out.

"Well Dark Blood isn't a walk in the park…Breaux.", Lei pushed the 3rd floor button.

"So I've been told."

"Did you look into the files?"

"I sure did, and I have to say…very impressive."

"Oh?", the elevator made it to the floor and the doors opened.

They walked out and the first one to me them was Tan, "Inspector."

"Tan?"

"Glad you made it Officer Breaux."

The young man nodded, "Tan."

"If you two would follow me, we'll be discussing Dark Blood in conference room two.", Tan walked.

Lei and Breaux followed behind him. There were secretaries at their cubicles not paying them any mind. As they got to the conference room they noticed that there were 3 other officers seated in there along with the Chief.

"Ok, there will be six of us on this case.", Tan said before they entered the room.

"Six? Why?", Lei asked.

"Chief's orders.", Tan lead them inside.

"Ah, Inspector Lei, we've been waiting for you.", the Chief spoke.

"On vacation Chief."

The Chief nodded, "Yes and I apologize for having Tan call you on such short notice."

"It's alright Sir."

"Oh and congrats on the engagement."

The officers in the room clapped, "Thank you Chief."

Lei, Tan, and Breaux took seats across from the other 3 officers in the room.

The Chief continued to stand, "As you all know, we're here on account of Code: Dark Blood. Having Inspector Lei here is a huge advantage for us on account that he has a great deal of experience with the Mishima family."

"Kazama?", Breaux asked.

"Yes, Kazama as well. Tan hit the lights for me."

Tan hit a button under the table which caused the lights to go off. The Chief held a little remote and pushed 2 buttons. The first button was white and it brought down a plain white projection screen,. Second button was red, causing the projector, which was resting in the middle of the table, to pull up a picture.

"Here we have the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters. It's said to be inactive for the past three years.", he looked at the officers.

"I thought Heihachi Mishima took control?", a female officer spoke.

The Chief pushed the red button again, "Here's Heihachi Mishima. He's been M.I.A. for the last year and a half. He was last seen near Kyoto, Japan."

Breaux was taking notes as the Chief hit the button again pulling up another slide picture.

"This is the G-Fore corporation facility. According to our sources, it's still active. As for it being a threat to us, including the locals, and crime ridden…we don't know."

"I wouldn't trust them.", Lei spoke.

Chief nodded, "And here we have Kazuya Mishima,", he hit the button, ", head of the G-Force."

"Well isn't he handsome.", the female officer blushed softly.

"Huh?", the guys in the room looked at her confused.

"I mean…I uh…I remember him from the news some years back.", she hurried and said smiling nervously.

"Yes, it was in pursuit of his son,", pushed the button, " Jin Kazama."

The picture they had of Jin was when he ruled the Zaibatsu. Standing with his army and two henchmen on each side of him.

"Who are those two individuals?", a male officer asked.

"The woman is Ms. Nina Williams. Wanted for the many assassins throughout the country. She's been spotted around several different cities, but we have no evidence of her crimes to take her down.", the Chief replied.

"And the man?", Breaux asked.

"Inspector Lei."

Lei spoke, "Eddy Gordo. He was in association with Kazama at that time, but his intentions weren't the same as Jin's. Not a bad guy, but he stills needs to be cautioned. I know he has a student named Christie Monteiro. If we need to get in contact with him, we'll just ask her. I believe we have her place of residence on file."

"Very good Lei.", the Chief changed the slide.

"Who's that?", Tan asked.

Lei looked at the screen surprised, "What does she have to do with this case?"

"Inspector Lei, do you mind explaining who this woman is to your peers.", recommended Chief.

Lei sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "This happens to be Jun Kazama. A very old picture of her from when I first met her. Former agent, or spy, but got caught up with Kazuya Mishima bringing about Jin."

"His mother?", Breaux asked surprised.

Lei nodded his head, "Yes, but she died many years ago."

"So why is this bit of information needed?", asked Tan.

"Exactly. Chief?", Lei turned to him.

"Well she was the only one to soothe both beasts.", the Chief smirked.

"But a dead woman can't help us.", the other male officer commented.

The Chief changed the slide, "Enough with Jun, but do not forget her. Now this was taken early this morning at five o'clock."

"Isn't that Jin?", asked the female officer.

"Yes, or as far as we think.", answered Chief.

"I thought he was dead.", Breaux asked.

Lei looked at him stupidly, "I thought you did your research on Code: Dark Blood."

"Yeah but…"

The Chief cut him off, "He was supposed to have died three years ago, but this shot says otherwise. So we need to find him before he starts any mayhem."

"Understood.", they call replied.

"Inspector Lei Wu Long will be your captain and take the lead on the entire operation."

"It's an honor once again Sir.", Lei agreed.

"The six of you: Lei Wu Long, Tan Lon, Cory Breaux, Talia Ro, Lac Morre and Jason Free; will work together on this case."

"Any leads?", Talia asked.

"We have word that Steve Fox has been in contact with Nina Williams. He has a match next Thursday. Keep an eye on him till then."

"Afterward?", Tan asked.

Lei stood up, "Then we make our move."

"We're not going to shoot anyone huh?", Jason asked.

"Uh, we're just going to ask him some questions.", Lei raised his right eyebrow.

"Oh, uh…I knew that."

"Ok team, you're dismissed.", the Chief spoke.

The officers all stood up and made their way out of the conference room.

"Looking forward to working with you Inspector Lei.", Talia said.

"Same here.", Lei smiled as he walked off with the rest of the guys.

*beep*

"Yeah?", she answered her pocket phone.

"_Hello dear, how did it go?"_

"You know me, all according to plan baby."

"_Mmm, that's what I like to hear. Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite?"_

"Heh, your actions say otherwise.", she pouted.

"_Aw sweetheart, don't be that way. So tell me, was my accusations correct?"_

"They seem to think Ms. Williams is the key to Kazama."

"_I knew it."_

"Well I got to go, I'll see you later on tonight?"

"_Oh I'm sorry I won't be able to make it, but I will 'make' it up to you love. You keep your head up, kisses."_

Talia listened to the dial tone frustrated, "I can't stand that friggin…!….perfect silver-haired…nice chest and abs combo…of a man…", she started daydreaming.

"Talia?"

She jumped, "Yes Sir?"

The Chief looked at her concerned, "You still here?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm headed out right now.", she smiled nervously as she quickly ran to go meet the guys.

The Chief shook his head, "Women."

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You all know I had to sneak a little comedy in there lol. I wanted to put Lei in a relationship because I was thinking about it and…there is no type of romance in his life! I was like, no fair for the hard working officer. So I gave him, not just a girlfriend, but a fiancée! How cool is that huh? Now I don't feel too sorry for him anymore. Oh, and can anyone guess the whole Talia conversation? Well next entry is up next!


	7. Entry 7: Eddy Gordo

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Welcome to entry 7! Um, this might be the shortest entries of them all. I have no idea what I was thinking. Though I do love the placement of this character. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews once again! : )

**Entry 7: Eddy Gordo**

The music in a jazz club softly echoed throughout the crowd. Couples on the dance floor within each other's arms as they swayed to the sound of the saxophone. The lights were dim as the club was packed with people; the volume of noise being low as the slow song played. A 25 year old woman, ivory in skin tone with short-spiked black hair, walked up to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools.

"What will it be?", the bartender asked.

"A coke.", she replied.

"Really? Oh, you want to mix it with something right?"

The woman shook her head, "No, just a regular coke. I'm a designated driver."

The bartender nodded, "How very responsible of you. Friends?"

"Yes, and they love to drink."

"Hey bartender! I need another beer over here!", a man yelled from the other end of the counter.

The bartender poured the woman's drink in a short glass that was half filled with ice. After pouring half of the coke in the glass he placed the can on the counter.

"Enjoy your coke and I'll be right back.", he replied.

"Thanks."

She took a sip as she watched him walk away. He went to get the man's beer with a glass.

"Hey Staci!", a few women came up to her seat laughing.

She turned around and smiled, "You girls having fun?"

"Sure are!", the first woman said sitting in the stool next to her.

"Well that's good.", she replied.

"So what are you drinking?", the second girl picked up her glass and smelled it.

Staci grabbed the glass, "Come on Alondra, it's just coke."

"Ew.", the first girl's face dropped.

"How much did that cost?", Alondra asked.

"It was…oh my gosh, I forgot to pay.", Staci's eyes widened.

"Naughty you.", the third girl grinned.

"Excuse me bartender!", Staci called.

"Yes ma'am?", he walked up to them.

"Hello.", the first girl leaned on the counter smiling.

Staci rolled her eyes, "Don't mind them. Um…I forgot to pay for my coke. How much is it?"

"Oh don't worry about it…it's on me.", he smiled.

"Well isn't that nice of you Mr…?", Alondra asked.

"Eddy.", he replied.

The first girl spoke, "Well Eddy, I'm Jade, that's Coty and that's Alondra. Oh, and of course our girl Staci."

"Nice to meet you all.", he smiled.

"Ooo, I do love a man with dreads.", Jade reached over and flipped Eddy's hair.

"Bartender!", a lady called from the right end of the bar.

"Will you excuse me ladies.", Eddy left.

"Oh please do.", Alondra looked him up and down as he walked away.

"Omg, you are impossible.", Staci shook her head.

"What? He's fine.", Jade laughed.

"Not to mention has a cute butt.", Alondra high-fived her.

"I think he likes you.", Coty winked.

"So what, I'm engaged remember.", Staci sipped on her coke.

Jade snapped her fingers, "That's right, to that cop!"

Staci smiled softly, "Yeah…I love Lei."

"Alright alright, enough with all the lovey dovey stuff. Let's go dance.", Coty pulled her arm.

"Ow, wait. I'll meet you guys on the floor."

"Fine.", Jade stood up and walked to the dance floor with the other 2 girls.

Staci sighed, "Crazies."

"Nice friends."

Staci looked up and smiled, "Aren't they."

Eddy laughed, "Ouch, sarcasm."

"I'm sorry, they were kind of…"

"It's ok. You don't have to explain."

"Are your friends crazy too?"

"I uh…don't really have any friends. I mean, I did at one point but, circumstances come about."

Staci looked down, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Eddy smiled, "Oh don't be, my decision."

"Oh ok. Been doing this long?"

"Huh? Bartending?"

"Yeah.", she said as she finished the coke in her glass.

He poured the rest out of the can into the glass, "About a year and a half."

"Thank you. Do you like it?"

"It's ok. I get to meet a lot of new people."

"That you seem not to 'click' with."

He smiled, "Guess so."

"Bad joke.", she stuck out her tongue.

"Nice ring.", he pointed at her hand.

"Huh? Oh, thanks."

"Engaged right?"

Staci nodded, "Yeah."

"Congratulations.", he smiled.

"Thank you."

"Staci!", Coty yelled from the dance floor.

"There they go.", she smirked.

"At least they're including you in the fun."

"Staci, come on! Isn't this your song?", yelled Jade.

"Well once two call me, that's my cue.", she took a sip of her coke and stood up.

"Have fun.", Eddy said.

"I'll try.", she replied as she left the bar and joined her friends on the dance floor.

"Bartender!", a man called.

"Coming!", replied Eddy.

At the entrance of the club a woman walked in with a long pink trench coat. Black, open-toed, 3 inch heals upon her feet; cinnamon hair worn down and over her shoulders. Big silver hoops were in her ears while her hands were in the coat's pockets. She looked around the jazz club and caught site of the bar.

"Hey babe, want to dance?", a young guy walked up to her and asked.

She rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

"You sure?", he smirked.

"Oh, I'm positive.", she walked passed him.

The woman walked through the crowd and made her way up to the bar. She looked at the back of the bartender's head as she took a seat.

"Excuse me?", she called.

"One minute ma'am.", Eddy was finishing up a mojito.

"I don't think I can wait."

Eddy turned around with the drink in his hand, "Well you're just…", he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Hello Eddy."

"Bartender, is my mojito ready?", a woman asked.

"One second.", he told the woman as he went to deliver the woman's drink.

"Uh huh.", she crossed her right leg over her left.

Eddy walked back to where she sat, "Isn't this a surprise."

"I know."

"It's been two years. Where have you been Christie?"

She lowered her eyes, "I had to take care of some things."

"For two years?", he raised his voice.

A few people that sat at the bar looked at him surprised. He took a few breaths and just looked at her.

"I didn't mean for it to take that long. But I'm back and it's for a good reason."

"You know, I was really worried about you. I had the damn cops put out a search party for you. But you say you have a good reason right? Well I'm dying to hear it.", he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you mad?"

He looked at her stupidly, "Oh no, of course not. You just disappeared without any trace. No phone calls, letters or emails. I'm not mad at all!"

"I can't stand that attitude of yours.", she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you here Christie?"

"Because…something was brought to my attention a few days ago.", she took an envelope out of her coat's right pocket.

"What's this?", he took the envelope.

"Take a look inside."

Eddy opened the envelope and took out the photos that were in there. There was about 3 and they were in black and white. Eddy examined them closely and smirked.

"Well I don't believe it."

"Doesn't seem like you're surprised.", Christie folded her arms across her chest.

He put the photos back in the envelope, "Well I had a hunch that he couldn't be taken down that easily."

"This can be bad for all of us."

"How did you get those anyway?"

"Someone sent them to me in my mail."

Eddy raised his right eyebrow, "You have a place of residence huh."

"Never mind that."

"So why are you coming to me with this?"

"Bartender!", Alondra called from the dance floor.

Eddy turned, "Yes?"

"When you get a break, come and dance with us!", she laughed.

"I'll see about that!", he answered.

"Nice girl.", Christie commented.

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Answer my question."

"No I'm not jealous.", she folded her arms aggravated.

"No, for your being here and coming about Jin.", he rolled his eyes.

Christie blushed, "Uh…because I need your help."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to figure out Jin's next move."

"Well there hasn't been any commotion going on in the news.", he picked up a glass a man was drinking out of before he left the club.

"Just a few assassinations."

Eddy smirked, "That's not his doings."

"Oh."

"Believe me, but if he is 'indeed' back, he'd go straight to that individual."

Christie looked at him confused, "Who would that be?"

"Nina Williams."

"That's right! She was with him during that war three years ago."

Eddy nodded, "Yeah, along with me."

"Don't remind me."

"You have no say of what happened in the past.", he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Unfortunately, no.", he rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're going to have to do some research."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Eddy come on. You don't have to be on his side this time. We can take him down together.", she placed her left hand on his right.

Eddy moved his hand, "They guy hasn't done anything yet."

"It doesn't mean that he won't!"

"Calm down Christie."

"Look…you know his frame of mind better that I. So, I really need you to cooperate ok."

Eddy sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Fine.", she stood up.

"Nice seeing you Ms. Monteiro."

She placed a piece of paper on the counter, "My number, call me with an answer soon."

Eddy picked up the paper and watched as she walked away heading towards the club's exit. He looked down at the number and smiled.

"Hey Eddy, you coming dance or what?", Jade asked as they walked up.

Staci shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry about this."

Eddy grinned, "Hey Ace!"

"Yeah Eddy?", another bartender came from the back.

"I'm going on break. Watch the bar ok."

"Sure man."

Eddy jumped over the counter landing in front of their group. Jade and Alondra grabbed his hands and lead him onto the dance floor.

A/N: Hiya! Um…did you guys like it? I mean, I know it was short but great setting right? Seems like Eddy has a few issues with Christie at the moment. What do you think Eddy should do? I'm free to open ideas and as many reviews as you want. Love them! Staci's parents aren't in town just yet, that's why she's hanging with her girls. Next entry coming right up!


	8. Entry 8: Paul Pheonix

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Hello again! So we're going to go on to the next character. He wasn't too big of deal to me while playing the game. Not one of my favorite characters but his hair is the thing that defines him I suppose lol. Enjoy!

**Entry 8: Paul Phoenix**

"Ogf!", a man fell to a wooden floor of a boxing ring.

Another man bounced around him laughing, "Come on old man, I know you have more strength in you than that."

"Aw give him a break Forest, his birthday is tomorrow.", a man outside the ring chuckled.

"Stop telling lies Marshall.", the man who fell sat himself up.

"What? Isn't it?", Marshall raised his right eyebrow.

The man shook his head, "Nope, I don't have a birthday."

Forest playfully kicked him in his side, "Sure you don't old man."

"Stop calling me old man.", he stood up.

"Oh oh, round three?", Forest readied himself.

"No, I'm done for the day.", the man walked over to the ring's rope.

Forest looked at him surprised, "Heh, already Paul?"

"Yep."

"Leave him Forest.", Marshall threw a water bottle Paul's way.

"Well he said he would help me train.", Forest folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and he's been doing that the pass three weeks."

Forest rolled his eyes as he too got out the ring. Paul walked up to Marshall and they watched Forest head in the direction of the gym's shower.

"Thanks.", Marshall spoke.

Paul finished his bottle of water, "For what?"

"For looking after him."

"Oh, sheesh it's no problem. He's a good kid."

They sat down on a bench and heard the shower come on from the back.

"I'm surprised though."

"About?", Paul yawned.

"That we survived the Iron Fist Tournament.", Marshall laughed.

"Say what?"

Marshall laughed harder, "Calm down."

"I could have won that!"

"Yeah I know, but I did pretty well myself."

"Well, you learned from the best."

Marshall smiled, "Yes, you did."

"Uh, I was talking about me teaching you."

Marshall punched him in the arm, "You're not that good."

"Of course I am."

"What did you think about that whole Jin Kazama thing?"

"Scary, but awesome."

"That's what I figured, they're always too powerful for their own good."

"It was kind of weird though."

"How so?"

"Jin being the bad guy instead of Kazuya."

"Ah, yes."

Paul rubbed the back of his neck, "Well they were both kind of evil."

Marshall thought to himself for awhile then replied, "I guess you're right. But everyone was depending on Kazuya to take Jin out."

"Now that's the part that surprised me most.", Paul laughed.

"I wonder what happened to your buddy."

"Don't change subjects like that."

Marshall stretched, "My bad, your buddy?"

"Who?"

"Steve."

"Oh…I haven't really seen Steve in about a month. But he does have a boxing match coming up this upcoming week.", Paul stood up.

"Going somewhere?", Marshall asked.

"I have to go prepare the lesson for my class today."

Marshall laid himself across the bench, "So what do you have in mind for the kiddos?"

"Mmm don't know yet. A few kicks here, a few punched there.", Paul put on a jean jacket with an eagle on the back.

"Aw the basics."

"Need any help?", Forest walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping wet.

"From you? Nah I'm good.", Paul chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Forest folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing, spend time with your old man Law.", Paul walked out the gym.

Forest smirked, "Same old Paul huh dad?"

Marshall smiled as he closed his eyes, "He's starting to get soft. I got to talk to him about that."

Paul got into his red F250 truck and started up the engine while adjusting the rear-view mirror. He took out his slim frame sunshades and put them upon his face over his eyes. After changing the gear into drive he drove off and down the street. He had the radio off and he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was coming up to a red light so he slowed down as he reached in his pocket.

"Hello?", he answered.

"_Paul."_

"Yes?"

"_I won't be able to make it to the dojo this afternoon."_

Paul rolled his eyes, "And why not Bob?"

"_Well you see, I have this date tonight and…"_

"Didn't you have a date last week?", the light turned green and he pulled off.

"_Yeah, but it didn't work out."_

"I hope you don't think you'll be getting paid."

"_What? Why not?"_

"Because Bob, you don't work!"

"_Yes I do."_

"Goodbye Bob.", Paul hung up the phone.

He made a right at the next traffic light and went down another five miles. Pulling the truck into a small empty parking lot, he parked. Paul got out and closed the door behind him, setting the alarm on the truck. He walked up to a building with keys in his hand. He started whistling as he got to the entrance browsing through the keys. When he unlocked the door of the building, which happened to be named "Phoenix Dojo", he walked inside and clicked on the lights.

"Paul Phoenix."

Paul quickly looked up and saw someone seated on a bench on the left side of the room. It was a woman with long black hair and a mysterious look in her eyes She wore an amethyst leather body suit with knee high black boots. Twirling a ring of throwing knives on her right index finger.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?", Paul positioned himself to fight.

"Calm down. I'm not here to kill you.", she smirked.

"Well that's easy to say, but might be a little hard not to do.", he charged at her.

The woman jumped up and flipped over the punch he had thrown. Paul hit the bench she had been sitting on and suddenly noticed he couldn't move. He looked and saw that the arms of the jacket he wore, were nailed down with about three throwing knives.

The woman walked up on the right side of him, "You almost gave me a scare Mr. Phoenix."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk, ask a few questions, that whole ordeal."

"Uh huh."

She bent down and was face to face with him, "But I need your cooperation ok."

Paul grunted, "Fine."

The woman grabbed all three knives and pulled them out of his jacket, "Good."

He stood up, "First thing's first, who are you?"

"The name's Jaguar.", she attached the knives back onto the ring.

"Jaguar huh. So what do you want?"

She sat back down on the bench next to where he stood, "Do you know a Steve Fox?"

"Maybe…maybe not. It all depends."

"I thought I was going to have your cooperation.", she twirled her ring of knives.

Paul's right eye twitched, "Yeah sure, I know him."

"When was your last encounter with him?"

"Physical or verbal?"

"Aren't they practically the same."

He folded his arms over his chest, "Well, I could've seem him in person or talked to him through phone, email, etc."

Jaguar rolled her eyes, "Both then."

Paul rubbed his chin and looked up, "Let's see…I saw him in the flesh about two months ago. But I think he called me about his match a month ago."

"So he's going to be fighting soon?"

"Huh? Wouldn't you know that already?"

She blinked a few times, "Would I?"

"Well the match's been advertised all over the place. Commercials, billboards, posters, the works. Guy's a famous boxed you know."

"Yes well, I'm not a real out and about person."

"I can tell."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing.", sweat dripped down the back of his neck.

"How close are you to Mr. Fox?"

"Uh, we're buds and everything, why?"

"Do you know anything about the line of work he's been into lately?"

Paul looked at her stupidly, "Boxing lady."

"Besides boxing Mr. Phoenix."

"Hm…not that I know of."

Jaguar pulled a picture out of the center of her chest, "Have you seen this woman?"

Paul took the picture; it was of a blonde-haired woman. View being kind of blurry but still visible; she had her hair in a ponytail with sunshades upon her face covering her eyes.

"Um…I think I've seen her in a few Iron Fist Tournaments. Also…wasn't she with Jin Kazama a few years back?"

Jaguar nodded her head, "Yes, Nina Williams."

"What about her?"

"We have Intel that she's been committing assassinations. Like the one more recently on the news."

He stretched, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Not you…more so on the line of Steve Fox."

"Steve?"

"Well my sources tell me that he's in association with Ms. Williams, part of her operation scandals that she's pulling."

Paul started laughing, "I think you have the wrong guy."

Jaguar folded her arms, "Oh…"

"The kid's a fighter, I give you that, but a blood thirsty assassin…get real!"

Her right eye started to twitch, "Is that right."

"But if you're worried about it so much, I'll just call and ask him.", Paul took out his cell.

"No need."

"Huh?", he raised his left eyebrow.

"How well do you know Mr. Fox?"

"Pretty well, we fought together on so many occasions."

"What do you know about his family?"

Paul rubbed his head, "Come to think of it…he never really talked about his family."

"That woman…", Jaguar pointed at the picture of Nina.

"Oh, so we're back to this chick huh.", he looked down at the picture.

"She's Steve's mother."

"Yeah right! Hahahaha! She looks way too young to be Steve's ol' lady!", Paul laughed out.

Jaguar stretched her arms, "Have you ever heard of cryosleep?"

Paul's laughter faded, "You mean…?"

"Exactly."

"But how…"

Jaguar cut him off, "We don't have time to go into details. We need your help to find Steve and make him talk."

"Is this his mother? For real?"

"Yes."

"Wow…I'm stumbled."

"Now will you help us?"

"Who's us?"

"You'll find out in due time.", Jaguar stood up and walked over to him.

He rubbed his chin again, "Uh…I don't know. Steve's my pal and turning him in would be…"

"We'll pay you ten million dollars."

Paul blinked as the pupils of his eyes turned into dollar signs, "Well there's no harm in doing right for justice. Plus the dojo does need a few renovations.

Jaguar smirked, "Then it's settled then."

"Hold on."

Jaguar blinked her eyes a few times, "What is it?"

"Ya'll aren't going to kill him right?"

"Kill him? No, we just want to catch Nina."

"And kill her?"

"Depends on her sentence for her many crimes.", Jaguar took out a pink slim phone.

"What's with the girly phone?"

"For you."

Paul's face dropped, "You can't be serious?"

Jaguar rolled her eyes, "I have to contact you on a separate line in-order not to be traced."

"You don't have anything better than that?"

"Stop complaining and take the phone.", she placed it in his left hand.

Paul sighed, "Stupid phone."

"Good. I'll contact you in a few days.", Jaguar headed to the entrance/exit.

"I'm guessing it's not going to be an invite to a party."

"Unfortunately no."

"About the money…"

"You'll get it once the job is done.", Jaguar headed out the building.

Paul watched her as she left, "Dames."

He then took out his cell phone and went through his contacts. Coming to Steve's contact picture, he stopped and smiled as he pressed the talk button.

*ring ring ring*

"_Hello?"_

"Yo Steve."

"_Paul? It's been awhile buddy."_

Paul nodded, "Yes is has."

"_What's up?"_

"Oh nothing. Say…what time does your match start again?"

A/N: So what did you guys think? It was a tad bit longer than the last one, but like I said the first ten are going to be short. I came up with Jaguar because I thought it would be fun. You know Tekken is always busting out with these new characters like Zafina, who I actually like to play with. I'm not too sure if she'll be in this story or not. Seems like everyone has a source where they get their information. Paul likes his money, even to the point of turning in Steve? I hope the who Marshall and Forest Law didn't confuse you guys lol. Oh and if anyone would like to correct me on the cryosleep thing, please do. I'm not sure if I spelled it right or if that's the word I'm looking for. Next entry is up!


	9. Entry 9: Heihachi Mishima

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Sorry for the delay you guys, if you haven't noticed I had been updating on my previous stories lol. I'm still going to get this one on the ball, so to speak. Let's get on with the next character shall we.

**Entry 9: Heihachi Mishima**

Near the tip of Alaska within the Northern Pacific Ocean sat a man-made mountain. It was about half the size of the Hawaiian islands. At the top rested a cabin, built like a mansion in size. Such a mountain didn't exist according to governmental maps; it was not charted at all. Inside one of it's two master bedrooms, a man was sitting up in a king size bed. It's 9:15 in the morning and he was typing on a white Toshiba laptop shirtless. On his face were a pair of black framed, square shaped lenses. His head was shaven so he was bald, but around his mouth and chin was a mustache/goatee combo. It was dyed black, though it came out looking like a very dark grey. On the right side of him laid a young woman, tan in complexion with short jet black hair. She rested on her right side sound asleep wearing a XXL men's shirt.

*ring ring*

Without losing his focus on the screen of the laptop, he used his left arm to reach out to the bedside table. He picked up his Bluetooth headset because the phone was upon the main dresser that was in front of the bed against the wall.

He placed it on his ear and pushed the button to answer, "Hello?"

"_Mr. Mishima?"_

"What is it, I'm very busy."

"_I know Sir, I'm sorry."_

"You're not using a traceable phone are you?"

"_Oh on Sir! I remember what you told me."_

"Good. So what do you want?", he continued to type.

"_I have some good news. One of our men was able to get some documents from one of Chaolun's agents._

"And? That BOY has nothing of interest to me.", the woman turned unto her right side facing him and he looked down at her.

"_But this is classified information. You're going to want to see this."_

"Yeah right, and come out of hiding.", he chuckled.

"_Well…no just…"_

"Look…"

"Mmm…", the woman stretched and slowly opened her eyes.

Heihachi looked at her and stopped typing, "Look, unless it has to deal with a life and death situation, I don't care."

"_Well maybe you should listen."_

"Is that right."

The woman swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat herself up. After stretching again she placed both feet on the floor and stood up. She walked around and in front of the bed to go to the bathroom.

"_Sir, you're not going to believe it."_

"And why is that?", he went back to typing.

"_The documents consist of information on Jin Kazama."_

"So?"

"_Sir? He's alive."_

Heihachi stopped typing, "Really now."

"_Yes Sir. It seems that their satellite had captured pictures of him a few weeks ago."_

He sighed, "Why am I not surprised."

The woman walked out of the bathroom and sat in front of Heihachi on the bed yawning.

"_What would you like me to do?"_

"Nothing, we don't know what his motives are just yet."

"_Correct Sir."_

"Just keep me updated…I might go in."

"_That would be splendid Sir!"_

"Don't get your hopes up."

"_Uh…yes Sir."_

Heihachi ended the call and then hit 'Enter' on the laptop's keyboard. After his program was saved and put away, he shut the laptop closed.

"Who was that?", the woman spoke in a British accent.

"Business.", he swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned to where his right side faced her.

She sighed, "It's always business."

"Yes, that never concerns you."

"Heihachi.", she crawled up behind him and put her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"Are you really going to leave?"

"Didn't I say it's MY business."

She let go of him and pushed his back, "It's just a question damnit."

Heihachi watched as she got out the bed and stormed over to the bedroom's window. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out at the snow below.

He used his right hand to rub the back of his neck as he sighed, "Bella."

She didn't turn around, "What?"

Heihachi got up from the bed and stood. His body frame was still quite muscular at his age, never letting it go. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because of this relationship."

"Relationship? Heh, sweetheart, we talked about this already. In the beginning I told you specifically what I wanted and what you were getting."

"But it's been a year and a half."

"And?"

"Well I thought…you would change your mind…"

"Now why would I do that?"

Bella lowered her head, "Because I…I fell…"

He chuckled, "Sweetheart, love is inevitable. You of all people should know that."

Bella suddenly used her right hand to slap the left side of his face, "You heartless excuse for a human being."

All Heihachi did was smile, "That's more like it."

She got out of his grip and walked away from him out of the room. He held his hands behind his back as he looked out into the snow.

"I have bigger fish to fry."

_Scene change_

At 12:00 that afternoon, Heihachi was headed outside to his personal helicopter. Dressed in a black coat, a pair of navy blue jeans, some brown boots and a pair of sunshades.

"Heihachi."

He turned around with right hand in his pocket because in his other hand he held a silver metallic case, "What?"

"Aren't you going to take me with you?", Bella took a few steps towards him.

"Why?"

"Do you think I want to be cooped up in this ridiculously huge place all by myself?"

"I thought that's what you liked.", he turned away from her.

She grabbed his right shoulder and turned him back around, "I don't care. I'm coming with you and that's final."

He smirked, "I love it when you try to take charge."

"Oh piss off Mishima.", she said as she walked back into the cabin to retrieve her belongings.

Heihachi got in and placed his case to the back and sat in the pilot's seat. After waiting for about 5 minutes, Bella came back out and made her way to the helicopter. She opened the door and threw her bag to the back with his case and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Took you long enough."

"You forgot these.", she said as she held out to him his glasses.

He looked down at them and back up at her, "Thanks."

"What would you do without me.", she looked out the window as he started up the helicopter.

"Huge downloads of pornography and a crap load of Viagra.", he smirked.

Bella tried not to laugh as a smile passed across her face.

_Scene change_

After a few hours of flight, the two finally land on the top of a facility. A man was there to greet them as they got out and grabbed their things from the back.

"It's nice to finally see you in person Sir.", the man smiled.

Heihachi stood with Bella in front of him, "Xack right?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Heihachi Sir."

"Please stop using Sir. It annoys the hell out of me."

"Sorry about that. Though I must say…you don't look a thing like your picture we have in the files."

"People change over the years."

Xack looked at Bella, "And who's this?"

"Annabella Bursnell.", she held out her hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Girlfriend?"

"She wishes. Now let's get down to business.", Heihachi walked passed him leaving a frustrated Bella.

"Oh…ok.", he turned and fell into step with Heihachi.

"Do you know the agent's name of who you got the documents from?"

"Not exactly, though our man said it was a woman."

Bella followed behind as they entered to the facility's garage, "Figures, that's all he ever keeps around him."

"At first we thought it might've been one of the Williams sisters."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it seems he has an unusual relationship with the both of them."

Heihachi nodded as they finally made it to one of the entrances, "I see."

"You mean Nina and Anna?", Bella asked.

Xack turned to her, "Do you know them?"

"Not personally, but they've done some dirty work in Britain before. They used to be on the our most wanted list."

"So you're a cop?"

"British Ops."

Xack looked at Heihachi, "Is it safe to talk around her?"

"She quit the game, so she's not a threat."

The 3 of them came into a room where about 6 people lounged around. All 6 stopped what they were doing as they looked at Heihachi.

"Welcome back.", Xack smiled.

Heihachi rubbed his temples, "Six agents?"

"Well y-yes Sir. The others retired after your disappearance."

He sighed, "Fine, names."

The first man spoke, "Bolo."

"Code name?"

Xack nodded, "Yes, we have no use for personal names in your fleet."

"Now that I like."

The second man spoke, "Pata."

Third man, "Golok."

Fourth man, "Tachi."

Fifth, "Dao."

The sixth was a woman, "Katana."

Heihachi folded his arms over his chest, "I realize all their names are types of swords?"

Xack smiled, "They are skilled with each and are great assets to any goal we have to accomplish."

"And you?"

"Well, I don't need any weapons."

"So you're more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, is that right."

"Mostly martial arts but yes, you're right."

Bella walked up to Heihachi, "So what's actually the problem."

"I might have to deal with a relative of mine."

"Relative?"

"I'm sure you're tired from your trip. I have a suite set up for you not too far from here.", Xack suggested.

"That would be good."

"I'll walk you out to the car out front. The driver is paid to take you straight there and anywhere else you might want to go."

"Sounds like a plan.", Heihachi turned around and walked from them with Bella.

_Scene change_

Bella laid on the suite's bed watching the flat screen television hanging on the wall. Heihachi was in the bathroom clipping his mustache and goatee. He examined himself in the mirror and then walked out. As he grabbed his coat on one of the comfort chairs Bella looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go back to the facility."

She sat up, "Should I go with you?"

"Why do you always want to tag along, stay here."

"Hm, you don't have to tell me twice."

"It seems that you've been told more than that."

"Go to hell Mishima."

"You know, ever since I've taken you from Britain you've been such a pain in my ass."

"Is that right? Well I didn't have to go with you. I could've let you rot in that asylum!"

Heihachi walked over to her and bent forward, "Then why didn't you?"

As soon as her right hand was about to hit his face he caught her wrist. She then used her left, making it into a fist to punch him, but he caught that wrist too. Bella swung her legs between the both of them. She wrapped them around his neck as she squeezed as hard as she could.

"Ugh…", he choked out, "You think you can…hold me?"

He lifted himself up and she went with him, legs still around his neck, "Go to sleep you bastard."

"You and I both know, that's not going to happen."

Heihachi walked over to one of the bedroom's walls and thrust her head against it.

"Ugh!", she gritted her teeth.

"Still want to fight this battle?"

Bella tried to tighten her grip on his neck, "You don't control me."

He rammed her head into the wall 3 more times until he felt her grip on him loosen. Heihachi let go of her wrists and grabbed her neck with his right hand pulling her off of him. He then threw her on the bed and before she could get up she felt his thick lower arm upon her throat.

"Now listen, the only reason you're still alive is because of your intelligence on the British and the information you carry is going to be a tremendous help to me in the future."

"Is that it?", she choked out.

"What else is it do you want?"

Bella started to feel light-headed, "Nothing."

Before she started to lose consciousness he slowly removed his arm and looked her in the face. Bella choked as she tried to catch her breath as her vision blurred.

"Bella."

"W-What?"

He smiled as he kissed her on the lips repeatedly. Unable to fight him anymore she gave in and kissed him back. Heihachi then pressed his body against hers as his kisses became passionate. The weight of his body upon hers left her a little breathless as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then took his left hand and placed it upon her right thigh moving it up under her jean skirt until his fingers brushed the right side of her silk panties.

They then stopped to catch their breaths, "I thought you were going back.", she smirked.

"You're right.", he said as he got off her.

"W-What?", she sat up.

"I'll send the driver back so he can take you around the city if you wish.", Heihachi straightened himself up and headed to the door.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Shopping, hair, whatever it is that you women do to run up a man's credit."

"Oh yeah, with what?"

"I left the other card on the bathroom sink. Knock yourself out.", he turned the door knob.

Bella's eyes lit up, "Shopping spree here I come."

He rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

Bella jumped out of the bed and went over to the bedroom's 20 inch in length mirror to examine herself. She wore a jean skirt that came right above her knees with a plain white turtle-neck sweater. She had taken off her brown snow boots the second she entered the hotel room.

"Time to get a new wardrobe.", she smiled as she ran to the bathroom to go get the card which held Heihachi's money.

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to review and shoot out any ideas you have regarding the story and/or the characters. We have one more character to catch up on and then the story will really begin. Until next entry! : )


	10. Entry 10: Kazuya Mishima

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Hey everyone! Yeah so…I know I'm a couple of years late with this update and I'm terribly sorry! So many things happened within the past couple of years lol. Now, I JUST had the opportunity to start playing Tekken Tag Tournament 2, shocker right? I should've gotten it the moment it came out smh. Any-who…since I've been playing the game, I've developed the inspiration to continue this story. We left off with Heihachi Mishima and now we're going to the next entry. The same will happen, short chapter to catch up with what some of the MORE IMPORTANT characters have been up to. I'm also starting to experiment with a new way of formatting so bear with me lol. I hope I haven't lost the followers of this story : ( and enjoy this update.

**Entry 10: Kazuya Mishima**

"Sir!", an armored man runs into a very dim let office and approaches the one who's in charge; "Sir, did you hear?!"

The dark man that was seated in front of the soldier, at a desk made of cherry-wood, gave him a stern look that stopped him from speaking another word. Struck with fear, the soldier nodded nervously at his own understanding of the matter and dismissed himself from the office. Kazuya Mishima didn't need to "hear" from anyone about the return of a supposedly dead individual…his presence could be felt. They were flesh and blood after all, no matter how much they despised each other.

"Mr. Mishima?"

The man looked over at the intercom on his desk that went off. Using his right hand, he reached over to push a red button below it's speaker, "What is it?"

"The item that you wanted…it just arrived."

"Send it in."

"Yes Sir."

The mention of his name still posed a threat, even after these past three years of laying low and keeping the G-Force Corporation under wraps…until now that is. Kazuya now stood up from his chair to walk around his desk as he wore a black dress shirt, buttoned up only to the middle of his chest, complimented with a pair of gray slacks. The news of Jin's death back then, spread fast and Heihachi immediately took back the Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazuya shook his head at his father's stupidity of believing that Jin could die so easily, when the devil gene was through the boy's veins; just as much as it ran through his own. He knew he'd be back, but with what in mind…same tactics as before maybe; but Kazuya had his own plans to deal with the problem when it arose.  
He made his way to the office's filing cabinet and opened it; knowing exactly what file he wanted to pull and retrieved it. After closing the cabinet, he walked back over to his desk to place the file on the top. This specific file consisted of all data concerning the events on the sixth Iron Fist Tournament that took place three years ago, along with it's participants. Kazuya had the G-Force record all that went on, including a full background check on Lars Alexanderson, his apparent half-brother. Suddenly there was a knock on the office's door which would usually startle someone, but not him.

"Enter.", he said bluntly as he faced the direction of the door and rested his back against the front edge of the desk, arms folded across his chest.

Once the door opened, a woman in a black pencil skirt and a long-sleeved ocean blue ruffled blouse, stepped in with two armored soldiers. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail while her milk-skinned face held a pair of black square-framed lenses. She held a clipboard in her arms and looked at Kazuya nervously.

He paid no attention to her body language, "Well…?"

"Um…the device you wanted…", the woman spoke as she examined her clipboard, "…I'm not sure if it's the correct one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I, the d-device i-is…", she started stammering her words.

"I think what Ms. Rebecca is trying to say…", one of the soldiers tried to help her out.

"Shut it.", Kazuya cut him off, "Just bring it in."

Rebecca nodded as she used her right hand's fingers to push up her glasses and then turned around back to the door. She peeked out, "Come on in."

When she turned to walk back, this time further into the office, a figure walked in her footsteps behind her.

Rebecca made the introductions, "Sir, your weapon, Model X0JK13…"", she stepped aside, "…or, Jun Kazama."

There wasn't even a single flinch that came from the man as he looked over the new being that stood in the middle of his office. She didn't look at him, her head was lowered as her eyes skimmed the floor and her hands were cupped together, resting on her thighs. The female looked shy and out of place as she fidgeted; this caused Kazuya to smirk.

"Doctor Bosconovitch really is a genius. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe that this was the same exact woman that died so many years ago."

"According to her files, this model is supposed to be more durable, skilled and…human, than Alisa.", Rebecca informed.

"We'll see about that. Model X0JK13…"

"Jun.", the android cut him off.

"Excuse me?", he cocked his head back.

"Call me Jun."

"Idiot! Do not demand of anything from Mr. Mishima like that!", Rebecca scolded.

Kazuya raised his hand to signify his want of silence from her. The android looked at him with seriousness in her eyes and didn't pay any attention to what Rebecca just told her.

He walked over and up to the android and stared her down, "More human indeed. Jun."

"Yes Sir?"

"I need proof of your worth to G-Force."

"Of course Sir."

**{15 minutes later in G-Force training room}**

Kazuya and the android named Jun, stood across from each other with about seven feet between the two of them. He had changed into his usual fighting gear and gave her some G-Force armor to change into.

"Now…", he stood with his arms crossed and head cocked back, "…show me what you're worth.", Kazuya changed into his fighting stance.

Jun charged at him without hesitation and with quite some speed to say that the armor she wore was twice her weight. She decided to start her attack with a punch from her right fist into the left side of Kazuya's face. It might've taken her three seconds to get to him and connect her fist with his jaw…or it "would've" connected with his jaw if he didn't block the hit with his left arm. The impact of the hit was a bit intense as the force of it went throughout the room and rattled the equipment.

Kazuya smirked, "Please tell me that you're just warming up."

"Of course, I wouldn't start with doing my best now would I.", she returned his smirk with one of her own.

He then shoved her arm from upon his, "Your speed is impressive."

All of a sudden Jun charged at him again to swing her left leg into the air to hit the right side of him. Kazuya almost would've felt it if he didn't move his body at the last minute.

"Less talk.", Jun replied.

"Now that I like.", he then motioned for her to continue.

The android continued to play on the offense, throwing kicks here and punches there, coming so close to hitting the one that actually "stole" her from her creator's laboratory just earlier that day; his men that is. But why wasn't he trying to attack her and show her what he could bring to the table. No matter, Jun thought, she wasn't going to stop attacking until she would knock the hell out of him. Why did these people steal her away and brought her here? Little did they know though, her memory and data wasn't finished by the time they had taken her, so what use would she be to them without knowing any kind of information.

But this man in front of her, the one that was in charge, seemed like a dangerous guy to everyone who worked here. Though there was something about him that did seem familiar, had she reviewed his data before? Suddenly Jun's thoughts were cut short as the man in front of her disappeared to dodge another blow she'd thrown and that caught her off guard.

"Where in the world…?"

All of a sudden she felt his left arm around her neck and his right fist upon the lower of her back. Jun had let herself get distracted and now he'd gotten the upper hand…but, something was a bit off. Kazuya's grip around her neck wasn't as intense, though it was a bit tight, but he didn't throw a punch to her lower back like she expected…his fist just rested there. Both of her hands gripped the arm around her neck, by instinct, as she was about to try to pry it off of her.

"Concentrate. You let that mechanical head of yours get off of the battle, you'll end up just like this in combat.", Kazuya then pushed her away from him and she turned to face him.

A bit confused, Jun replied, "So why didn't you take me down? You had the advantage.", she got back into her fighting stance.

He snickered, "I just got a new toy, no use of breaking it before I even get to use it right."

For some reason this made Jun upset, how dare he call her a toy. She was more advanced than he could ever be and she was about to prove it. The sparring resumed as Jun decided to mix up her previous combos which threw Kazuya for a loop a few times. Then there it was, the first hit on him that she finally landed and it was on his right arm with her left leg. He had stumbled back a bit, but then dusted off his arm where she had hit him and got back into stance with a smirk on his face.

Jun gritted her teeth, "Show off."

She charged at him again, but to her surprise he grabbed the wrist of the punch she was throwing and twisted it. He had her turned around to where her back faced him and he held her arm in place upon her back.

"Never charge your opponent out of aggravation."

Jun tried to kick him right between the legs, but he grabbed the leg she was trying to use with his right one and twisted it. She wondered how in the hell was he so flexible to carry out such movement. It aggravated her more to a point where she tried to use her other arm to elbow him in the ribs. Again, Kazuya blocked the hit with the palm of his other hand and then twisted her arm to where he wrapped it around her own neck.

"Didn't I just say, never attack with aggravation. You won't ever gain the upper hand in such a state."

"Well excuse me, this is the first time I've experienced the emotion of aggravation.", Jun replied trying to get out of his grasp.

Kazuya tighten his grip on the android which caused him to draw her closer to him. She could feel that her back was against his chest and his breathing that caused it to slowly move up and down. How could he be so calm?

He leaned forward to where is mouth was next to her right ear, "You act just like her…beauty and all."

Suddenly a new emotion came over her and she felt the skin on her face grow hot as he finally loosened his grip and she was able to get out of it and turn to face him. Without a word, Jun started to attack him once more but this time, something was different. Her attempts were starting to come out sloppy as Kazuya dodged them with ease. With the last punch she threw he dodge and she spun around while he just pushed her some feet away.

"Just as I thought. You must be incomplete on your data because if words can fluster you so easily, there's a problem."

Jun quickly turned to him, "There's no problem."

"Really?", he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Then why are you so flustered?"

She couldn't answer his question because she didn't know the meaning of that word yet, what did "flustered" mean? Jun just stared at the man and readied herself for another attack.

"I asked you a question."

"…"

Kazuya sighed, "You don't know what I'm talking about do you? Sheesh, this session is over."

Jun quickly became defensive, "It's not my fault! You took me away from my home before I was complete!", she charged at the man once again.

He became serious this time as he blocked her attack and threw a punch into her stomach…she felt his strength then and became shocked. Though she wasn't the only one shocked by the hit but Kazuya was shocked as well. As his fist rested deep in her belly he felt something that he didn't expect to feel…flesh. The android finally caught her breath as she coughed and out of her mouth came a highlighter-pink liquid substance. Her eyes almost rolled back if he didn't remove his fist from the place where he had just hit her.

Kazuya looked at her reaction and notice that it was one of a human in pain and he became aggravated. Androids aren't meant to feel anything, especially pain to their body. He watched her as she caught her breath on the floor and then grabbed her by her neck with his right hand.

"You felt that didn't you?", he gritted his teeth.

"Y-yes…", his grip was a bit tight.

"Why? Aren't you an android?"

"Well…"

"Who are you?! Jun?! I swear, if this is some kind of trick…!", his grip around her neck became tighter.

"There's no trick…", she struggled to talk through the slight air that she had, "…I-I am an android, j-just a bit d-different…"

Kazuya narrowed his eyes at her and then let go of his grip, dropping her to the floor. He looked down at her as she gasped for air, "Different how? Especially since it seems like you need oxygen as well."

Jun held her neck as she decided to go ahead and explain fully to him, "I was created to be a weapon, but to be human as well. Doctor Bosconovitch wanted to go further in his experiments and research so he mixed mechanics with genetics. This skin I wear, is human and was grown upon my mechanical skeleton, though I do run on the same program as the original android system he created. I was given emotions, but I can't really distinguish which is which because of my incomplete update. I am also filled with a micro fiber liquid substance that controls the inwards of my body, kind of like my organs and my blood."

The entire time Kazuya listened to her explanation, his facial expression never changed. Jun didn't know what to think now, she had to give him all the information she knew about herself or be killed. Another emotion that he made her experience now…fear…and fear of the end of her life, or programming. Maybe he would understand and let her go free and back to the place she called home…though that was a slim chance to no.

"This is going to be a problem."

Jun suddenly panicked as her eyes widen, he was going to get rid of her…she just knew it. She lowered her head and waited for her fate to come, at least until she heard him speak into a communicator that was hooked on his left ear.

"Rebecca. I need you to get some soldiers together to return to Doctor Bosconovitch's lab and retrieve the rest of Model X0JK13's programming. Apparently you have failed your previous mission and brought me an incomplete android. I don't want to hear any apologies, just get that data as soon as possible so you can finish the procedure yourself, got it."

Jun couldn't believe her ears as she eavesdropped on what was being said by Kazuya, apparently this wasn't her end after all.

"You.", she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?", she answered back hesitantly.

He turned away from her, "That woman should be getting with you in a few hours to complete your update…in the meantime…"

Kazuya paused causing Jun to question, "Yes Sir?"

He sighed, "There's a bath on the third floor…go there and clean yourself up."

After that last statement, Kazuya headed towards the training room's exit and left Jun sitting on the floor holding herself. She watched as he walked away from her and wondered if he was as truly dangerous as his workers feared? Though he did almost end her a few moments ago…but there was something about him that she just couldn't get passed. Jun continued to examine him until he exited the room, every movement his body made, even the sweat that dripped down slowly over those huge biceps of his…Suddenly she felt the skin on her face get hot again and she hurriedly cupped her cheeks. What in the world was going on with her and what was this emotion she was starting to feel?

**{3 hours later in G-Force Corp. Lab}**

Rebecca stood next to Kazuya on the other side of a seventy-five inch one-sided window, observing the download of the rest of Jun's data and update. It was a bit difficult to find the insert of the plug, since it was made almost microscopic, but it wasn't anything that Rebecca couldn't handle. They had received the data in less than an hour the moment the soldiers got there, apparently after the previous break-in, the lab had been abandoned. Once they got back to the G-Force lab, she was able to start immediately, and even add the data from the last Iron Fist Tournament, which was Kazuya's orders.

"I don't get it."

Kazuya sighed, "And what would that be?"

"If there's a problem with her being TOO human…then why finish her update…"

"She's incomplete."

"But won't finishing her update make her more…human?"

He smirked, "And you're supposed to be the genius around here."

Rebecca just hunched her shoulders, "Maybe if you explain your plan here, then I won't be so lost in the dark."

"My plan hasn't changed at all, it had just gotten better."

"How so?"

"I have the weapon I want. More advanced, more skilled and unfortunately…more human. But…it doesn't have to be as unfortunate as we think."

She raised her right eyebrow at his statement, "Go on."

"I can use this image of her, this HUMAN-like state of hers to my advantage."

"**15 minutes until update is complete."**

The two both focused back on the android that laid on the stretcher inside the lab as the computer's fifteen minute warning went off.

"Looks like she's almost done."

"Good, tell her to come look for me when she's up and ready.", Kazuya said as he turned to walk away.

Rebecca stopped him in his tracks, "I think you're forgetting about telling me about your advantage Sir."

He put his hands in the pockets' of his slacks and turned to face her, "My advantage is against Jin Kazama. You have been update with ALL files correct."

"Yes Sir."

"Then you must know his weakness. He might not care for his own blood just to get rid the world of me and Heihachi, but that can all change with one individual."

She started to catch on, "His mother."

"The one weakness that this boy has is the face that that android carries upon her right now…Jun Kazama."

"Ah…now I see. So you're going to use Model X0JK13 against him, to weaken him. But won't he figure her to be a fake."

"I'm not going to try to pass her off as the real thing. All I need is her face and that voice of hers to throw him off. Then I can take it from there, maybe even with her help."

"And you believe that she will cooperate with us Sir?"

"Heh, it's not like she's the boy's real mother, just the image of her. Plus…", he glances at the android who was five percent from being complete, "…if she's as human as she says she is, she'll realize that I sparred her LIFE and feels indebted to me. Rebecca?"

"Sir?"

"Get that Williams woman on the phone."

"Which one Sir?"

"Well I'm sure Jin has already contacted the blonde one, so get me the brunette."

"Ms. Anna Williams Sir?"

"That's the one. Tell her, I have a job for her, and it will be worth her while.", he smirked as he turned and left her presence.

"I'll get right on it Sir."

As she laid there on the stretcher, Jun's eyes were closed and she could feel that her update was coming to an end. Everything started coming together, why she was created, the emotions she had been experiencing, those who took her from her creator's laboratory. Even new information concerning a tournament named Iron Fist, along with people she hadn't come into contact with. But she didn't really much care about those individuals…only one, besides the one named Jin who shared the same last name that was given to her. Kazuya Mishima…she thought and to her surprise all the data that started to flow within her mind was of him.

Images of him and data referring to something called the "devil gene" which really caught her interest. The power that this man held seemed so intense, and apparently this Jin Kazama held the same power inside of him. Suddenly something caught her attention even more, the image of a woman…a woman that looked, exactly like her. Was she created in the image of this woman? This woman that apparently was sent to gather information on Kazuya Mishima.

"**Update complete."**

The computer had gone off and the update was complete, but there was more coming in through her mind. Didn't the data stop going through? Wasn't it finished already? But something was a bit different with these images…they didn't seem like they were gathered by a computer. The woman tried to put up a good fight with Mr. Mishima, but then something changed. Why were they suddenly in an intimate embrace? She could feel her face getting hot again and she now knew what it was.

Why did she feel embarrassed by the data? Her face grew hotter as the view of the woman named Jun, along with Kazuya, started to share REALLY passionate kisses. What was going on? Did Doctor Bosconovitch really record all of this for his records? The android felt her body start to sweat as it grew hotter; the more of the images of the two together that entered her mind, the hotter she felt her body get. Was this the cause of the way she viewed the man herself? It couldn't be, she didn't know this man as much as the other Jun did, so how…

"Model X0JK13?"

Finally, after the last view of the smirking face of Kazuya Mishima, Jun quickly opened her eyes and sat up. Out of breath she held her chest and felt someone's hand upon her back which caused her to quickly look in their direction. It was Rebecca.

"Model X0JK13? Is everything ok?"

The android shook her head as she held it with her right hand, "Yes…yes, I think so."

"What happened? The procedure was finished about ten minutes ago. Why were you still laying there?"

"Are you telling me…that…no other data had been put into my head for over ten minutes?"

"None. Why? Is there a problem?"

Jun counted to ten to calm herself down. If they weren't still adding data to her head…then what was that that she had seen?

"Michael.", Rebecca spoke into a communicator, "Please bring Model X0JK13 a change of clothes please."

"Jun."

Rebecca turned to the now calm android, "Oh…right.", she addressed the man on the other side of the communicator again, "Correction Michael. Can you please bring JUN a change of clothes please. She is to meet Mr. Mishima in the next hour to discuss further preparations."

The mention of that name sent a chill, but yet a sensational feeling, down her spine as she felt her face get hot again.

Rebecca noticed, "Hey, you're blushing. Is it because I sent I man to bring you a change of clothes? Don't worry, I'll show you to your room that way you can have privacy."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Though you're an android, you're the closet thing to another woman around here amongst all these men. We have to stick together, besides…if that's really human flesh that you have, there's no way we'll give these men the pleasure of seeing the naked body of a woman.", she winked.

Jun smiled at the woman's statement. She hadn't really thought about her body without clothes on, neither the thought of a man viewing her in such a manner. The only man that actually came to her mind was Kazuya.

"Aw, you're blushing again haha.", Rebecca picked at her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Why do I have to meet…K-Kazuya?", Jun looked away from the woman who stood beside her.

"Oh that's easy. He should be discussing his need for you in his plans."

"And those plans concern what, exactly?"

"The taking down of Jin Kazama of course."

A/N: Yay! So there goes the last entry! It doesn't seem a bit longer than the other nine right? Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and are not confused about the whole Jun Kazama android thing. I almost confused myself but I got it all together now. I might surprise you guys with a bonus entry next time, but so far, the REAL story starts from here. Hope you're all ready for the ride because it should be an exciting one. Thanks for all the reviews and I promise not to keep you guys waiting any longer this time around. ^_^


	11. Bonus Entry: Anna Williams

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Now this is a extra character entry that I decided to do because I was asked to do so lol, I hope it's not disappointment to the individual. Not one of my favorite characters of the game but I love the constant feud between the Williams sisters lol. Here's Anna, enjoy!

**Bonus Entry: Anna Williams**

A woman stood, facing a man as she stared into his eyes with intense passion. She lifted her right hand to caress the left side of his face; the action caused the man's eyes to close as he moved his head to brush his cheek that was upon her hand.

"Do you know how much I care for you?", she spoke to him.

The man stopped the motion of his head, "Of course I do...I'm your weakness."

"And I'm your weakness, my love?"

The man was silent which caused her to pose the question again, "I am your weakness right? Lee?"

Suddenly the man's eyes shot open...

In another scenario, the same woman stood across from a completely different man, one with more anger and power in his eyes...she wasn't frightened by him. As she walked forward towards him, she reached out her right hand and lightly brushed it over his left arm. He didn't flinch as he moved his eyes to where her hand went, but she didn't remove it.

"I know you're going through a lot...and I understand the way you feel. All you have to do is let me in...and it'll be alright.", the sound of reassurance was in her voice.

"Do you really understand?", he slowly turned to look at her.

The woman then used both of her hands and cupped his face, " More than you know...all you have to do is give me a chance. Can you give me that chance?"

This man as well, became silent which caused her to speak again, "Give me that chance...Kazuya?"

Back in the first scenario, the man named Lee had opened his eyes which caused the woman to be taken aback. At least until a voice out of thin air broke their silence.

"You aren't his weakness Anna..."

The woman turned around to see a woman standing a few feet away from where her and Lee stood. He had straightened himself up as Anna started to shake her head at the individual she met eyes with.

"No..."

"What's the matter? Afraid of the truth?", the other woman smirked.

"It can't be, that could never happen...Lee?", Anna turned around to look at the man that stood behind her, but he was no longer there.

As she turned back to face the woman again, there he was, standing right next to her...his hand around "her" waist.

" How could you...?"

"How could I what?", Lee cut her off.

"Her! Instead of me?!"

"Oh comeback to reality Anna. You were NEVER my weakness...Nina was and will always be."

Anna turned to look at her sister with anger and hurt within her eyes, "You witch!"

At the other scenario, the woman looked into the eyes of the man she called Kazuya and wondered why he hadn't answered her yet. Was he not going to give her a chance? Another voice, unfamiliar to her, crept through the silence between the two.

"He will never give you a chance Ms. Williams."

Anna saw a figure behind the man who's face she was embracing...a woman stood in a flowing white summer dress. She didn't quite recognize her but she had a feeling of who it was. Kazuya didn't move as Anna let her hands fall to the sides of her...the other woman started to walk forward.

"And why not?", Anna replied.

"You can NEVER know the way he feels or understand what he's going through.", the woman had walked straight up to Anna now, face to face with her, "You will NEVER be me."

"I don't have to."

"And you think he'll love you?", the woman smiled slyly as she started to circle around her.

"I KNOW he will."

"Just look at you...a pathetic excuse for a woman. He will NEVER feel the way about ANYONE the way he felt about me."

"Shut up!", Anna covered both of her ears with her hands.

"He will NEVER make love to anyone, the way he made love to me."

"I said shut up!", Anna fell to her knees and shut her eyes to try and shut the woman's voice out.

"All you would be to him is a sex object...a play thing. That's all you'll ever be; no man can ever truly love you. Also...we have a son together."

Anna's eyes suddenly opened and everything around her disappeared and became dark. There was no way that woman could be right. Someone could indeed love her...it didn't have to be Lee...it didn't have to be Kazuya, just...someone. Both Nina and the other woman's face kept popping up in her thoughts, taunting her...despising her. What did she ever do to deserve this? That's when the tears started to flow from both of her eyes down the sides of her face.

"No...", she barely whispered, "no...no, NO!"

bing bing bing

Anna quickly sat up in her bed from her horrific nightmare at the sound of her alarm going off. What in the hell has she gotten herself into lately, these sleepless nights will have to stop so she could get some actual beauty rest. She shifted her eyes to look at her clock on her bedside dresser that read 7:45am. Only fifteen minutes to get ready and she'd head for work, if she could call "working for Lee Chaolun" actual work. Though she did have a good bit of office skills, there was no telling what she'd been doing there at his company for the past year and a half.

At first, she thought he'd just given her the job because he took a fancy to her, but after the first six months of the constant flirting but no ACTION, it was getting hard to tell if he was interested. Then there was the thought of Nina that crossed her mind. Could he just be using her to get to her sister? Well that was highly unlikely since he's been able to keep in contact with the blonde on his own. Anna laid there for awhile until her eyes started to feel heavy.

Maybe she should just call in today and have a day all to herself. After that nightmare, there was no way she wanted to see Lee or even hear his voice.

ring ring ring

Her cell went off and she looked down at the flashing contact picture of the very one she thought about at the moment. Anna grunted as she was hesitant to answer the phone; but she knew that if she didn't, then he would just keep calling.

She sighed as she slid her thumb across the phone's screen to the right, "Yes?"

"Good morning sweetheart!", his usual happy-go-lucky tone.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"Well isn't that quite rude of you. Didn't even ask how I was doing on this dreary morning. I think it's forty percent chance of rain today, have you seen those clouds outside?"

"What do you want Lee?", she was becoming impacient.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Well, I don't want to take up the last few minutes you have to get ready before you come into the office so I'll be quick. A little birdie told me that you have a meeting with the head of G-Force Corporation today."

Anna sighed, nothing can be kept silent for too long, especially around Lee. She did receive a call from a Rebecca Stiles last night concerning an offer made by Kazuya Mishima. So she would have to meet with him today whenever she got off of work to discuss the details more.

"What you heard is correct. Is there a problem?", she smirked to herself; maybe he was jealous.

"Oh no! Not at all hehe. Will you be resigning from the company then?"

"It all depends."

"On...?"

"What Mishima has to offer me."

"Heh...,", Lee went from goofy to seriously smooth within an instant, "...and he can offer more than what I have yet to given?"

Anna almost melted by the way he said those words to her. People think she's erotic by the way she carries herself, but this man, Lee Chaolun, made her games seem like child's play. She had no time to get distracted though, no matter how alluring he sounded to her at the moment. But...it wouldn't hurt to play along for a LITTLE while.

"And what would that be?"

"Anna...my dear sweet Anna...we've been beating around the bush the last year and a half, but you know what we both want..."

Oh how she loved the way he switch on to his playboy voice, but this conversation had to stop...just not right now, "Do I? Why don't you tell me."

"Oh my sweet red poisoned apple..."

She remembered the first time Lee had called her his poisoned apple, sort of calling her his weakness. At first she didn't care for it too much, but she had grown to like it, even thinking of it as sexy.

"What do you want this apple to do for you.", now she had switched into seduction mode.

"I want you to moan when I caress that luxurious body of yours ever so delicately..."

He didn't even have to say that in a smooth voice to get her turned on. Anna felt like a high school girl as she bit the bottom of her lip; she knew where this was going.

"Is that all?"

"I want you to only see my name whenever you close your eyes to lay down at night..."

"What else?"

"And when I look at those cherry red lips of yours...I want to hear you say..."

Anna closed her eyes as she envisioned the moment, "Lee Chaolun..."

"...that all my appointments have been cancelled tomorrow because I have a date."

She quickly opened her eyes, "Excuse me?"

Lee was back to his usual self, "Sorry, did I give you the wrong impression? Haha! I need you to cancel all my appointments tomorrow when you get in the office. I'm going to a boxing match with Nina that evening so I need the hours to prepare myself. Thanks love! Oh...!,"' in his smooth voice he continued, "...have all the fun you want with Kazuya."

After that last statement, all Anna heard was the dial tone. Her mouth a little agape as anger flowed through her body. How dare he play with her like this? She should've stopped when she had the chance in-order to avoid the embarrassment, but she didn't. He always did this and she knew it was coming, but it was something about that man that made her carry on the way she did.

Anna gritted her teeth and she clenched her comforter blanket with the matching sheets, "Son of a...ahhhhh!", she had screamed into her decorative pillow.

**{later that evening after her work shift}**

Anna walked out of the fifty-seven floor building as she had just gotten off of work; the time was 6:05pm. She was supposed to be off an hour ago, but Lee had her stay longer to finish some meaningless filing. Today should've just been her last day, and she could've resigned…but something was keeping her from quitting. Not too long after she made it to the entrance of the building, a black stretch limo pulled up right in front of where she stood. Anna smiled slyly because she knew exactly who it was; the back window slowly came down and her facial expression changed to one of disappointment.

"Good evening Ms. Williams.", the person seated inside opened the door for Anna to get in.

She did and closed the door behind her, "Rebecca. Where's Kazuya?"

The limo driver pulled the vehicle off and away to their destination, "Sorry if I'm not the one you were expecting, but Mr. Mishima has other matters to tend to."

"I'd rather the one who asked for my services pick me up rather than the help."

Rebecca cringed her face at Anna's reference of her only being the "help", "I'll have you know, I'm worth more to Kazuya than some second-class assassin. The only reason why he asked for you, is because you're sister was already taken by Jin Kazama."

Anna's right eye twitched as she became aggravated at what Rebecca just said to her. Not only that, but her sister was back in this family feud between the Mishima and Kazama family once again. Now for sure, there was no way that she was going to back out of whatever Kazuya had to offer her.

"How long till we get to G-Force?", Anna asked, ignoring the insult that she was just thrown.

"About twenty minutes, so I suggest you relax and adjust that attitude of yours.", Rebecca smirked and then took out a tablet to go over some information from their files.

Now that there was silence, Anna had a few thoughts that were able to cross her mind. First of all, Jin Kazama was back. How the hell did that happen? Though she shouldn't be that surprised should she? The many times that Kazuya himself returned from the "supposedly" dead.

Not only that, but he had gotten to Nina first…she wasn't that surprised by that. There was something there between the two that so many were ignorant to; besides her that is. She knew Nina, and the woman didn't let people in so easily, but this boy…something about that Jin Kazama, her sister trusted. Anna felt something was wrong with her ever since the passing of Jin Kazama, because their feud with one another had weakened. This agitated her because not once did they act like actual sisters, it would be too weird. But the more she thought about it, the more it didn't seem that bad. At least she would finally have someone to go to with romance advice…not like Nina really had any herself. Anna chuckled at the thought, until she remembered the nightmare she had last night…maybe there was something going on between Nina and Lee. Hold on…it had just hit her what Lee told her over the phone earlier that morning. Him and Nina were going on a date?! No, there's no way that would happen, Lee's not even Nina's type…then again, what "is" Nina's type anyway? Also, Lee tends to stretch the truth a little bit…well…a lot, so there might not be any harm done. Why was she thinking of them anyway, she was on her way to meet one of the most feared men in the world right now. Anna passed a grin across her face; he was a sight to behold though, it has been too long since the last time she saw him.

"We're here.", Rebecca said as the limo came to a stop.

Anna waited until Rebecca exited the vehicle before she herself stepped out. It had been awhile since she's been to the G-Force Corporation building and she wasn't surprised that nothing had changed. Kazuya was a very busy man indeed, it doesn't matter if he did lay low for the past three years.

"Follow me.", Rebecca walked ahead towards the lobby, Anna grinned; the lack of ambiance was still there.

Nothing about that lobby said "welcome", not to mention the dark grey metal that covered the walls. The building only had ten floors, but it was still huge in size. The two women made their way to the elevators and Rebecca pushed the up-arrow button. Both metal doors opened immediately and they stepped inside; Anna hit the tenth floor's button.

"Anxious aren't we.", Rebecca smirked.

Anna hunched her shoulders, "Not really."

In about twenty seconds, the elevator came to a stop at the top floor and it's doors opened up again. Stepping out, the two women walked forward down a small hallway that held about two wooden doors on both the left and right side; about ten feet between each that were on the same side. Behind the doors were offices of Kazuya's most trusted officers, though, two of the offices were usually empty. Anna remembered that she was given the one on the further right side, next to Rebecca's; apparently it was the second to biggest one next to hers. If she accepted the offer, that one just might be Anna's yet again, though she didn't dare think about turning Kazuya Mishima down. His office laid dead ahead of them with the cherry-wood double doors and pure silver knobs.

Rebecca walked up to the doors first and knocked, "Sir?"

"Enter."

Anna tried so hard not to smile at the man's strong voice that just screamed "obey or else" to her; she loved that. Rebecca then turned the right knob and opened that door to let them inside of his office; she closed the door after Anna stepped in. She then caught the sight of the very person that had this woman bring her here; he was standing behind his office chair with his back turned to them, looking over some papers within his right hand.

"Sir. I've brought you Ms. Anna Williams.", Rebecca announced.

Anna rolled her eyes at the woman's introduction of her, where was that sincere welcoming before when she had picked her up. They waited for a response from the man, but all he did was lift up his left hand so as to say "that will be all". Rebecca understood the gesture as she bowed, even if he didn't look at her, and turned to leave the office, but not before giving Anna a distasteful look. It only caused the brunette to grin; people could be so jealous sometimes. When Rebecca finally was out of the room, Anna fixed her attention back on the man who still had his back turned; it was time to break the ice.

She smirked as she walked further into the office and up to his desk, "Long time no see Mishima."

"Same here Ms. Williams.", he replied as he finally turned to face her.

Anna became overly thrilled, he didn't change a bit, still as rugged and handsome as she could remember. Wearing that dark purple dress shirt that was buttoned up only to the spot right above his chest and tucked into a pair of black slacks that was held with a black leather belt. She took a quick glance at his feet and upon them were some black dress shoes; Anna always loved his dressy-casual style, completely different from Lee's.

"You know, I'm a bit disappointed.", she pouted playfully.

"Oh?", Kazuya placed the papers he was examining on his desk, "And why is that?", he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well…", she started as she made her way around his desk and to where he stood, "…here you have a proposition for me and yet…", standing in front of him as she puts her right hand on her hip, "…you didn't come to get me yourself. Is there anyway you can be even more rude?"

"Oh, there is, trust me…", he replied as he stared her down, "…so get over it."

Anna grinned as she brushed the tip of her tongue over her top set of teeth, watching him as he now took his seat at his desk. He was so sexy when he took charge and put her in her place, better than teasing her or playing with her emotions.

"So…", she walked back around to the front of his desk, "…what are you proposing?"

"Another job.", Kazuya laid back in his chair with a pen between his index and middle fingers, on his left hand.

"The word on the street is…Kazama has come back to life."

"He never died."

"So what do you want from me?"

"We'll be switching up things a bit, from the last time we dealt with him. Your skills will be needed still, that's for certain. I'm more than sure that he's recruited a few men of his own by now."

"Let's say like…Nina."

Kazuya smirked, "No surprise there."

"So it's the same routine for me then, to keep an eye on her. Fight fire with fire?"

"No."

Anna became surprised, "No? Then what part will I play in all of this?"

"I've been watching the two of you this past year and I've noticed that the hate in your relationship has softened a bit; what a shame. So let's try this…you are going to be my eyes and ears of what Jin is planning. His next move, his motives, the works…but let your sister help with that process as well."

Anna folded her arms across her chest, "Really now. How do you suppose I do that?"

"Play the SISTERLY role, without getting caught up in the process that is. Reveal what we're doing here at G-Force, don't keep any secrets from her and develop a form of trust."

"Heh, you're out of your mine if you think Nina's going to fall for such tactics."

"I've always been out of my mind Ms. Williams, but something tells me that this will work out better than before. Plus…", Kazuya leaned forward towards her, "…you'll get that sweet satisfaction of seeing her crumble at the end, when everything comes to surface. Think about the face she's going to make when she realizes that everything was a lie, a deceit, just to get what YOU wanted."

His words brought a devilish grin across her face as she thought about it and he knew that he struck a nerve.

"You like that, don't you."

"Well, I was going to ask what was in it for me, but you seemed to have read my mind.", Anna walked around his desk once again and propped herself on-top right next to him.

He leaned back and watched her cross her right leg over her left in that skin-tight red office suit with the matching skirt, "Welcome back to G-Force, Ms. Williams."

"Before that…I have one question."

"Yes?"

"What is going to become of Jin Kazama?"

"He's going to be dealt with, rest assured."

Anna leaned over toward him and played with his left-side shirt collar, "How about you let me take care of him. You wouldn't have to do any of the dirty work."

"I have no problem with getting my hands dirty, besides, you of all people should know that you're no match for him. With that said…", Kazuya stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, "…I have someone for the job."

She turned the upper part of her body to face him, "Oh yeah, who?"

knock knock knock

"I'm busy.", Kazuya spoke, which usually meant "go away", as he turned away from the door.

The door opened anyway and it caused Anna to smirk, "Somebody's bold today."

A voice came, "I know you're busy but I'll excuse myself later."

Anna cocked her head to the right and waited for the person to reveal themselves; that voice…sounded all too familiar.

Kazuya turned around, "What is it?"

Finally, a face was put to the voice as the individual walked into the office. Anna's facial expression changed to one of disbelief and surprise. It was her…the other woman from her nightmare.

"Some of your files you have on the participants in the last tournament are out of date."

"Well update them.", Kazuya shoved his hands within his pockets.

"That's not why I was brought here…", the woman stopped as she caught sight of Anna who was sitting on his desk, "…busy indeed."

Kazuya didn't care for the sarcasm in her voice, "This is…"

"Anna Williams.", she cut his sentence short, "I'm sure I can figure out why she's here."

He smirked as he turned to the other woman in the room, "My tool against Jin Kazama. This is Model…"

"J-Jun…Kazama…", Anna's eyes widened as she looked over the woman and remembered what took place in her nightmare, but…wasn't she dead? Just what the hell was going on here?!

A/N: Yay! So that's for those who wanted Anna to have her own entry. I hope you guys enjoyed it and stick around to see what develops further within the story. Like I've mentioned before, I'm open to any ideas so shoot them out and let me here them. Oh! And please keep reviewing! Your reviews give me the push and motivation to keep writing. The real story is about to begin so get ready!


	12. Entry 11: Boxing Match Rendezvous

**WreckCreate**

A/N: Yay! So the story officially starts from here! We've seen what some of the more important characters (at least to me) have been up to for the past 3 years and now it's time for this story to take off. I hope you enjoyed the bonus entry and thank you for the favorites and follows, but please don't hesitate to take a few minutes to review; it's what motivates me lol. Here goes entry 11!

**Entry 11:** **Boxing match rendezvous**

It's already been two weeks since Jin Kazama had come back, Nina thought as she was seated on the front row within the stadium where Steve was about to hold his match in thirty minutes. She was exactly in the spot where she told him specifically not to put her, but I guess he got a little too excited and placed her where he could see her. She sighed as she rested her head in her left hand, the stadium was indeed packed and she could see the few people seated in the VIP box right next to the ring. One of them was that blonde-haired rich girl that Steve was apparently dating…Nina didn't approve of her at all, but it was his life and she wasn't going to act like a mother to him now. Especially since they're working for Jin now…yes "they", meaning that Steve had been recruited too on account of her because they had been working together a lot lately. She had convinced Jin that he could be of use to them, just as long as he kept his mouth shut on things. But to match her own recruit, Jin brought in someone else that Nina, just couldn't be brought on board with…Ling Xiaoyu.

_2 Days Ago_

Jin sat behind a desk within this underground warehouse that they had made into their base for the time being, as Nina stood in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed in a black-leather cat-suit as usual and was listening to what he was telling her as far as his plans go.

"So how are you going to make all this happen? I know I'm good, but a three man army can't really go up against the Zaibatsu or G-Force alone."

He laid back in his chair, "You let me worry about that. I have agents within both that are really loyal to me. Plus, I'll be adding another person to our three-man army."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Suddenly someone walked through the room's doors on the left side of them which caused Nina's reflexes to kick in as she quickly took out her pistol and pointed it at the intruder who quickly put their hands up in the air. Nina looked at who she pointed the gun at and didn't recognize the woman at first until she took a real good look at her…Ling Xiaoyu.

"You can put your gun down." Jin stood up.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nina didn't lower her weapon, only looked at Jin.

Jin walked around his desk and walked up to Nina as he placed his right hand on her gun and lowered it himself, "Our new recruit."

"What? You must be joking?"

"Oh am I? Then letting Steve Fox along for the ride was a joke as well then." Jin threw back at her.

Nina gritted her teeth, "She'll only jeopardize our mission."

"Jin…" Xiao outstretched her right hand to place it upon his left cheek, "…you're really here. You're alive." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. After three years, he's come back from the dead and jumped back into her life willingly and now, wanted HER help to achieve his goal. Realizing this she snapped back to reality, "She's right. I don't think I can do this." The girl started to cringe back.

Jin looked at his friend and gave her a smile, "It's going to be fine. So why don't you two let me make the decision on who can take this or not."

"You see that. Even from the threat of a teammate she's shrinking back." Nina sat on his desk and crossed her right leg over her left.

"It's not because of you, it's because of Jin." Xiao snapped at Nina and then turned to Jin, "Do you really need to do this? Can't you just…start over and…?"

Jin cut her off, "It's not that simple Xiao. I don't expect you to get it right away, but in due time you'll understand and see things clearly just as I do."

Xiao looked into his eyes and looked for some sign of hope, some sign of understanding, "Jin…"

*click*

Jin heard from behind him as Nina cocked her gun and pointed it at the back of his head, "She'll blow everything, listen to what she and I are saying and don't let your personal feelings get in the way."

He smirked as he turned around to face her and her gun, "Personal feelings huh? None of this has anything to do with personal feelings; it's just about playing this round smart and unpredictable."

"And you don't think Kazuya will suspect that she's working for you?!"

Jin hunched his shoulders, "Maybe he will but there's a greater possibility that he won't."

Nina gritted her teeth, "Look, unless you don't want her to die in this family feud of yours then I suggest…"

"See that's your problem…you tend to forget that the only thing you can do is 'suggest' because I'm the one running things here. Who do you think is paying you for your services? You work for me, so do your job or are you going to kill your provider right here and now."

It took all Nina had not to pull the trigger as the anger inside her started to flare; how dare he talk to her like that. After all they've been through, he's going to treat her like a nobody in front of this…this girl? Who cares if they were friends for a long time damn it; she wasn't the one who took a bullet for this idiot who still lacks in the ability of taking things for himself. But he was right; he was the one paying her, so it wouldn't make any sense of taking him out, right now anyway.

Nina slowly lowered her gun, "Do what you want."

She stormed passed the two of them and exited the room. Jin watched her go and knew that he would have to pay for his little comment later, but he needed both Nina and Xiaoyu to be on board. Now alone, Xiaoyu couldn't help but continue to stare at Jin, still in disbelief at him being alive and in the flesh, standing in front of her. He then brushed the hair upon her the left side of her face and pulled it behind her ear.

"So…will you help me?"

"I…"

"Xiao?" Jin then pulled her into him to where she was in his arms as he embraced her. She became shocked, but she noticed that this was something she wanted for a long time as she returned his embrace. "I can't accomplish this without you. We won't be hurting anyone I promise, it's just something that has to be done. In fact, we'll be helping a lot of people, including the world, if all works out according to plan. So please…will you help me?"

Xiao thought about it as she silently cried into his chest, he smelled exactly the same, "Y-yes. I'll help you in any way that I can."

**{scene jump}**

Eddy Gordo sat in his house, on his couch, right across from Inspector Lei Wu Long and his companion, Officer Cory Breaux. The two men, who worked for the law, were waiting for him when he got home from his job about a couple of hours ago. If what Christie told him was true, then he wasn't that surprised that they showed up to his door, looking for answers he supposed. Who could blame them, he did work for Jin Kazama years back and maybe they thought that the guy contacted him.

Officer Washington looked down at the notepad he had been writing on, "So…there hasn't been any contact with the Kazama or Mishima Family?"

Eddy shook his head as he laid back on the couch, "Not since three years ago and then I cut all ties with Jin and his schemes."

"Have you heard any recent news on them?" Inspector Wu Long spoke.

Eddy contemplated on telling them the bit of information that Christie had shared with him. Though he's pretty sure that the two of them knew that Kazama was back on the streets, but he wasn't sure if he should get involved with this mess again. He was disappointed last time, and what would this time give him in return anyway? Maybe slight revenge would change his mind, but he would leave that in his personal agenda.

"Actually…I have."

"Is that right?" Lei smirked.

"Word on the street is…Kazama has come back from the dead."

"But you do know that we have come to grips with such information?" Breaux replied.

Eddy nodded, "Yes. Why else would you two be here?"

"So Jin hasn't tried to contact you?" Lei pushed on.

This caused Eddy to sigh, "No. Why would I have to lie about that? I wasn't that trustworthy to him and apparently I wasn't the one he favored anyway." he chuckled, "You two are definitely interrogating the wrong ex-henchmen."

"I'm guessing that that hint of sarcasm is pointed towards a certain assassin." Lei crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bingo. Hit it right on the nail Inspector."

"Too bad we have no records of her whereabouts. Even if we do go to Steve Fox." Breaux pouted.

"I'll let you two in on a secret if you do something for me?" Eddy sat up and leaned forward in their direction.

Officer Breaux raised his right eyebrow, "Are you trying to bribe us?"

"Not bribe, just make a little deal."

"What do you want?" Wu Long asked but seemed uninterested to give the man anything he wanted.

"Let me help you guys take Kazama down, and this time…for good."

Lei chuckled, "You mean becoming an officer?"

"No. Just tagging along and solving this case alongside you guys. I can accomplish some things in the shadows that you all can't."

Wu Long thought to himself, "And what if we already know this bit of information that you're so willing to give us?"

Eddy hunched his shoulders, "Either way, I'd like to do my part and help."

Cory didn't really like the idea as he leaned to his right and whispered into Inspector Wu Long's ear, "I'm not sure about this Inspector. What if he's lying and covering for Jin? Plus, even if he is telling the truth, how do we know that he's not just in it for revenge?"

Lei nodded as he never took his eyes off of Eddy. Maybe the Brazilian was right…maybe he needed a guy in the shadows to get rid of this pest once and for all. But Breaux held a strong point as well…what if this was about revenge? They weren't dirty cops and they were going to do things the right way…but…this investigation was lacking that bit of edge that might be needed.

"Alright Eddy Gordo…tell us what you know and I'll decide if you can get on this case or not." Lei stared him down.

Eddy gritted his teeth, "So, this is how we're playing this? Fine. I'm sure you have heard about Steve Fox's match that's taking place in a couple of days."

"Yeah, so what? We've been keeping an eye on him." Breaux replied.

Eddy continued, "Well, your assassin is supposed to make an appearance there."

Lei narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"How can you know that?" Cory asked.

"I have someone who works in the box office that gave me some of the names of who Steve Fox reserved tickets for. To my surprise, the name Nina Williams was on that list." He smirked.

Cory looked at Wu Long who put his right hand on his chin as he traveled off into his thoughts, "If that's the case…could G-Force and the Zaibatsu be storming the stadium as well if they think that Jin would show up?"

"I doubt that he would." Eddy interrupted his thoughts.

Lei looked up to him, "Why is that?"

"The guy keeps to the shadows unless he wants to make an entrance. Believe me, when he does make his entrance, it won't have anything to do with a stadium or a boxing match."

"Should we contact headquarters Inspector, to get a team ready?" Breaux suggested.

Lei shook his head, "No. Let's keep this quiet so as to not cause a stir. The Chief already has eyes on Fox so there's no need to take this out of proportion. The three of us shall go to the match and keep a close eye on things; afterwards, we'll corner Ms. Williams and bring her in."

"Uh…you think it's going to be that easy to take that woman down?" Eddy had sweat that dripped down the left side of his face, but then he took notice of Lei's plan. "You said…'the three of us' right? So I'm on this with you?"

Cory looked at Lei, "Inspector?"

"Welcome to the team Gordo." Lei gave him a smile and outstretched his left hand so Eddy could use his right to shake it in agreement.

Eddy returned the smile and shook the man's hand sternly, "Pleasure to be aboard Inspector."

**{scene jump}**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lars Alexanderson folded his arms over his chest as he walked along the edge of some docks.

"The message said to meet here at eleven o'clock pm." Raven sat Indian-style with his arms crossed and eyes closed in meditation.

Apparently the two of them had gotten a message yesterday from an anonymous individual which Raven couldn't even trace back. The message had let them know a bit of information on Jin Kazama and how the individual would be willing to help them with this problem. The two of them were iffy about it at first, but then they figured, what did they have to lose? Plus, if this was some kind of trap, they would eliminate the person with ease.

"It's eleven-fifteen. Do you know the crazy story I had to come up with to Alisa in-order to get out the house at this hour?"

Raven just shook his head.

"I had to tell her that I was…I was…" he blushed.

Raven opened his left eye and looked at Lars with it, "You were what?"

"I was…out of…condoms…" the man turned away from him bright red.

Raven snickered as he reclosed his left eye, "Is that all?"

"Hey! That's personal information!"

"And yes please, keep that personal."

The two turned in the direction of a third voice while Raven's eyes suddenly opened up and he jumped to his feet. The one who sent the message had finally made it to their rendezvous point and they could barely believe who it was, that stood across from them.

"Y-you're the one who sent us the message?" Lars asked.

The man bowed at the waist before them as the moonlight hit directly on his silver hair, "Lee Chaolun at your service gentlemen."

Lars snickered, "I can't believe this…and what are you supposed to provide us with?"

Lee took his right index finger and waved it at him, "You tend to underestimate me Sir Alexanderson."

"What is it that you want Lee Chaolun?" Raven walked up to the elegantly dressed man.

"Don't get so untrustworthy so soon ninja. I just want to lend a helping hand in figuring out what our dear NEPHEW is up to this time." Lee smiled at Lars.

"Why should we trust you? You're one of them." Lars smirked.

Lee chuckled lightly, "Oh no no no. I was adopted. You on the other hand…their blood runs through YOUR veins."

Lars' smirk faded away, "And yet, you have no vendetta with me?"

"Oh of course not dear brother haha! Unlike them, you haven't done anything wrong towards me, so our relationship can surely grow."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

Lee shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself, but I do want to provide some assistance."

"How?" Raven asked.

Lee rolled his eyes, "Do you not know who I am? I can provide anything that you might need in this city. Funds, weapons, vehicles, Intel, soldiers, women…"

"I'm married." Lars quickly said.

"I was referring to him." Lee pointed his right thumb towards Raven.

Raven snickered, "I have no need for a female."

Lee looked at him sad, "You have no idea what you're saying."

"Focus Chaolun." Lars drew the subject back on important matters. "Say you do help us. What's in it for you?"

Lee smiled slyly, "The same as yours. Justice."

"That, I do not believe." Raven said bluntly.

"Oh well, don't believe me. But there's no way that I'll betray you. What we do would be strictly confidential."

"What is this 'we'?" Lars chuckled.

Lee smirked, "My money, my equipment, and my rules. Got it?"

Lars gritted his teeth, "Well maybe we don't need your help."

Lee hunched his shoulders, "Maybe you don't, but three heads can be better than two. Plus of course, I'd be known as the brains that you two tend to lack."

"Not interested." Raven started to walk away.

"Is that so? So why did the two of you show up here in the first place?" Lee smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Raven and Lars fell silent at the question. They were hoping to get some help on this but they didn't expect it to be this clown. Though, who would know more about the Kazama and Mishima family than Lee who has lived among them at some time?

Lee continued, "You get my point? Join me or would you rather your precious wife finds out about your dealings?"

Lars face dropped, there was no way that Alisa could find out about this, "Count us in."

Raven turned to look at the man who gave in so easily, "Seriously?"

Lee smiled as he clapped both his hands together, once, "Great! Here's a bit more of information and a cell to contact me." He handed them an eight by ten yellow envelope. "It's a secured line, so it will be untraceable. Also, there are two tickets in there for you two."

"Tickets to what?" Lars said as he gave Raven the envelope.

"Well haven't you heard? Steve Fox has a boxing match; it's supposed to be the best fight of the year."

"Who cares about a boxing match?" Lars said.

Lee shook his head, "You really need to keep yourself informed with the most important information. Do you know who Mr. Fox has been associated with recently?"

"Nina Williams." Raven said as he caught on immediately to Lee's plan.

Lee smirked as he turned to leave them, "There you go. Now…I'll see you in two days." He waved as he disappeared into the path and left the two of them standing there.

Raven took the two tickets out of the envelope and him and Lars examined them as they heard a car start up, in the distance and drove off.

**{scene jump}**

Paul Phoenix walked into a bar named "Conejo de Rojo" dressed in a long dark brown trench coat and a pair of aviator sunglasses upon his face. His hands rested in the coat's pockets as he suspiciously made his way to a table located on the far right side and next to the window; someone was already waiting for him at the table. As he approached the table, Paul looked to his left and then to his right to see if he had been followed; as if he wasn't drawing enough attention already. He then turned his attention back to the individual who seemed to be looking out the bar's window and not paying him any mind. In order to get their attention, Paul put his right hand up to his mouth and gave out a cough; no reply from the person. He did this about three times until he felt that the eyes of the bar's customers were on him, so he stopped his action.

"Take a seat Mr. Phoenix." the woman who was seated at the table referred to him not even turning her attention away from the window.

Paul took the seat across from her, "You could've told me that a few minutes ago."

Jaguar finally turned to look at him and caught sight of the get-up he was dressed in, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Huh?" he looked down at himself and back up to her, "I'm just trying to keep a low profile."

She looked at him stupidly, "How's that outfit, keeping a low profile? You just scream 'I'm up to suspicious things' in this bar."

Paul removed his sunglasses and looked the woman over, "Is that why you're dressed like that?"

Jaguar was dressed in some ordinary jeans and a purple t-shirt with a pair of brown boots on her feet. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, "Exactly. But enough small talk. Do you have them?"

"Oh yeah!" He then dug his right hand into the jacket's left inside pocket and pulled something out to hand to her.

"Great work. Now what is your plan to get to Steve Fox?" Jaguar took what seemed to be a ticket, from Paul.

"Plan? Well…I was thinking that since we're buds and all, I automatically get access backstage after the show."

"And if the guards don't allow you?"

"Then there's Plan B."

"Which is?"

"Haven't thought of it yet."

Jaguar shook her head, "And what about me?"

"Well…you'll be attending the match with me as my date." Paul smiled.

Her right eye twitched, "Why?"

"Hey! How else will you get back stage?"

"But you're not a hundred percent sure on that." She taunted.

"Hey, I talked to Steve alright; he knows I'm coming and that I'm bringing a date. So you can either like it or leave it." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jaguar stared him down but then gave in, "Fine. But it's strictly business. You lay one hand on me and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

"You need to ease up on your threats lady."

**{scene jump}**

"...(huff huff huff)..." Came from a woman who looked up at the ceiling within the room she stayed in, laid upon her back within a king-sized bed.

"..." The man who joined her sat himself up and rested his back on the head-board of the bed, sheets covering the bottom half of his body; he was silent as he reached over to the bedside dresser to retrieve his fifteen-inch laptop.

The woman turned to face him as she continued to try and catch her breath, "H-Heihachi...what are you doing?"

"Work."

Bella sat herself up and gripped the end of the sheets with her right hand to cover her exposed upper body, "Work? Already...sheesh..." She looked out the bedroom's window and saw that the sky was clear enough to see a few stars.

"What do you think I came here for? A vacation with the likes of you?" Heihachi smirked as he booted up the notebook and typed in his password.

"No...I'm just here to screw right?" Bella got out of the bed, leaving the sheets right where they were as she stormed over to the bathroom naked.

"What's your problem woman?" He said, still not looking up from what data he was typing within the laptop.

"You're my problem." He heard her sigh from the bathroom and then heard the shower start up.

"Don't feel bad about that, I tend to have that effect on women. Just don't lose your focus on the plan ahead."

Heihachi then heard the shower's door open up as Bella stepped inside. He smirked to himself as he realized that this was the first woman that he actually have work for him, and willingly. Bella was a skilled and very extraordianry woman that couldn't be tamed, even if it did seem that he had her "in-check" sometimes. He had to admit to himself though, he did ENJOY her company, even though he never showed it and treated her like "dirt". But he needed to concentrate on his strategy concerning his grandson; did the fool want Zaibatsu back? What was with the delay if that was the case? He hit the "Enter" key on the board and on his screen popped up a picture of Steve Fox and Nina Williams. Heihachi was well aware of the connection between the two and the big match coming up. He remembered that the woman worked alongside Jin a few years back, but would he be dumb enough to seek her services again. The files that the Zaibatsu had on her were astounding; she was a great assassin and it looks like she hadn't been caught yet. Heihachi smirked as he thought to himself, _"If I were Jin, I would take the risk to snatching her up once again."_

"What are you smiling about?"

Heihachi looked up from his laptop to see Bella standing outside the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her body and using a hand towel to dry her wet hair, "Quick are we?"

"I wanted to get your ick off me." She replied as she walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Well that's a shame, the ick does you some good."

"What are you working on anyway?" She said as she sat down on the edge and outstretched her arms.

"None of your business."

"It is if I'm doing your bidding in two days."

He looked at her from the right-corner of his eye, "More information on Fox and Williams."

"They're son and mother right?"

"Yes, but the 'how' is complicated."

"Right." Bella rested the palms of her hands on the bed behind her and looked up at the ceiling, "So...run the plan by me again."

"What? Have you forgotten?"

"No...I just want to make sure that I didn't miss anything."

Heihachi sighed because he really hate repeating himself, "You're going to go with Xack to Fox's match and just scope the place out. If you see Williams, do not engage. That night is about intel ONLY, it's not the time for us to make our move, just to see if that grandson of mine show's up."

"Well this is going to be boring." Bella yawned as she fell down upon her back.

"Also, keep a sharp eye because I doubt we're the only ones that are devising such a plan. I have a feeling that there are going to be a lot of unexpected guests."

"Besides the audience." She said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Say what you will, but this issue with Jin is a very serious one. Not to mention if Kazuya shows his face."

Bella leaned her head back to look at him, "You mean your son?"

"I prefer the word 'seed'..."

"I wonder how he looks in person. From his file pics, he's pretty handsome. Maybe I should work my charm on HIM instead."

Heihachi looked at her from the corned of his eye again, "Seduce him if you want, but he'll be quicker to kill you than sleep with you."

Bella looked back up to the ceiling and smiled to herself; sure Kazuya was quite handsome, but there was no way she was leaving Heihachi. She didn't know what it was, but something about this man had her craving for more with every day that passed. He might say that this won't go any further, but she'll make sure that that trail of thought will be done away with. She'll help him with his little vendetta first and then she'll work on their relationship, if that's what you wanted to call it. All of a sudden she felt something grip her right foot causing her to jump as a sudden reaction; she looked down and saw Heihachi starting to massage her right foot.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shut up." That was his reply as he continued to carry out the action and not look up at her.

Bella looked down at him and saw that his face held a serious expression on it, but she didn't care as she smiled softly, _"It's the moments like this that always brush away my doubts."_ she thought to herself as she laid her head back down onto the bed and closed her eyes.

**{scene jump}**

Jun stood across from Kazuya as she tried to catch her breath, which was something very new to her since she was infact an android. She looked at the man infront of her as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, not even a sweat...

"You're becoming more human day after day...what a pity." He said coldly.

"Well what do you want me to do if you keep fighting me like I'm the enemy!"

"It's called training, now concentrate!" Kazuya spat at her.

For some reason, the android felt saddened by his words to her as she straightened herself up and got into her fighting stance again. Kazuya didn't charge at her like the previous times but just walked up to her as he stared at her like he wanted to take her soul...creepy.

"Here." He quickly positioned his right fist in the middle of her chest, "Now..." he took her right arm with his right and motioned it to where she could deflect the blow, "...make a rolling motion to move my attack away and out from you." Kazuya took his fist back, "Try that."

He then postioned himself to throw the punch, but this time for real...he went for it and Jun used the same motion he had just shown her and it deflected perfectly. She didn't notice the smile that came across her face until she saw Kazuya's serious facial expression as he gave her a nod. That specific move was not in her data files about the way the original Jun Kazama fought...he must've noticed such a move before when they fought with one another.

"Now..." Kazuya snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

The man walked around her as her eyes followed him until they couldn't anymore, because he ended up standing behind her, "When fighting someone who has a lot of power, it's better to use it against them, which I'm sure you know this already. But you can also increase the chances of your victory..." he grabbed both of her wrist from behind her and moved her arms into a different stance, "...try this."

Kazuya had her arms crossed, one ontop of the other, outwards away from her body infront of her, they didn't touch as she balled her hands into fists. His body was so close to hers and she could feel herself growing warm inside, but she calmed herself down as she counted to ten. Kazuya's chest was right upon her back and then he took the outside of his feet and put them on the inside of hers. He moved her legs a little bit furhter apart and made her point her toes straight out and symmetrical from one another.

"This stance is going to give you a bit more power use. Now..." He moved his hands ontop of her fists, "...unclench your fists and smoothly bring out your fingers, but keep them as close together as possible. The thumb should be extended out from the other four." Kazuya softly gripped the back of her palms and moved the right hand, which was situated above the left, upward into a curve; he did the same with the left hand.

"Good. It might take a little to get used to, but it will help you against a tough opponent. Just think of the flow of water when you use it...and I don't mean raging waters either."

Jun smirked, "Wouldn't that make the attacks a lot more stronger?"

"Stronger, but more harmful to the body."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How do you know such a gentle stance? You use so much more powerful attack methods."

Kazuya smirked, "A true fighter has no problem with stepping out of his element, especially if he has something to gain from it."

Jun nodded, "Well said..."

"How about we try some easy movements."

Kazuya slowly moved her hands, that controled the movement of her arms as well, into different blocks that could be used along with a few counter moves. He controled the movement in her legs as well as he moved his feet that were within hers. The two moved this way and that with Kazuya directing them...Jun could sense those feelings coming up inside her again. She closed her eyes as she let him guide her around the gym going through tight holds and flowing movements. His bare chest against her back that only held a sports bra strap...Jun was in a trance as this went on for another few mintues until Kazuya came to a final stance, holding the positon that they first started in.

"Can you feel the difference?"

Jun didn't open her eyes, "Yes." She could feel everything.

Kazuya's well built chest, muscles and abs upon her back; his hands that practically held hers, his legs intertwined with hers and not to mention his pelvis upon her backside...Jun could've nearly fainted from the temperature inside her that was rising.

"Ahem..."

Kazuya and Jun looked to the gym's door and saw Anna Williams leaning against it as she closed it. He slowly let Jun go as she hurried and stepped to the side of him blushing and looked at Anna who seemed to have a look of annoyance on her face.

"What is it?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh please continue, it was just getting to the good part." She put a, obviously false, smile on her face.

"I have no time for your ignorance. What do you want?" Kazuya said blankly.

Anna gritted her teeth, "Fine. The tickets came in."

"How many?"

"Two of course." She put her hands on her hips.

"So I'll be accompanying Anna then?" Jun turned to Kazuya.

He didn't face her, "No, you will not."

"What?" both woman replied at the same time.

"Jun is my secret weapon and it will not be wasted on a poor excuse for a match."

Anna smiled, "So you'll be coming along then? I'd prefer your company anyway."

"I will not."

Her smile quickly faded away, "Really now...then who?"

"One of the soliders will fill in that void."

"Wouldn't that be too obvious? All that armor and all..."

He cut her off, "The soldier will be allowed to accompay you without the G-Force armor."

Anna sighed, "Fine. Whatever you say."

Kazuya then started to walk towards the exit, "You two should spar sometime, it would make an interesting match."

"Heh...yeah right." Anna said under her breath.

Once Kazuya walked out of the gym, Jun looked at Anna, "May your mission go well with you Ms. Williams."

Anna snickered, "Oh please. Drop the act sweetheart."

Jun became confused, "Act?"

Anna then circled the android, "Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. Getting so close to Zuya and whatnot."

Jun thought for a bit and searched her programming in regards to the situation, "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Anna stared her down for about two minutes until she decided that the android truly didn't have ill intentions, but she was still catious of her, "Well if that's the case, then not all is lost." She turned around and headed towards the exit, "Oh, but keep in mind...even if you're a spitting image of her, you will NEVER be her...or have Kazuya." Anna gave her a sly grin as she exited the gym.

Jun started to feel a new emotion that caused her to ball up her hand into a fist and it mixed with the emotion of sadness. What exactly was Ms. Williams intentions and what did she mean by that last statement? Suddenly she remembered the session with her and Kazuya again...it felt like nothing she ever felt before and she liked the feeling. Was this man as dangerous as his file claimed him to be?

**{scene jump}**

Nina looked down at her watch that was around her left wrist and sighed...there was still ten minutes before the match and the VERY talkative crowd/fans were getting on her nerves. She had sat herself straight up and closed her eyes as she thought about how the last few days have just been so stressful. As much as she wanted to relax and enjoy herself, for Steve's sake, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, it wasn't exactly her character. Jin knew she was going to be there tonight so he kept his little Xiaoyu with him, she guessed he needed to prepare her more for the things she'd have to endure.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Nina opened her eyes to see the announcer standing in the middle of the ring, speaking into his old-fashioned microphone, "Is it finally starting?"

"The match will be starting in five minutes! Please take your seats so we can get this exciting event moving!" He was about five feet in height and nearly bald by the lack of light brown hairs that rested on the sides of his head.

The crowd roared at the announcement and, almost immediately, everyone started to get to the seats that they needed to be in. Nina looked to her left and then to her right; so many people, was Steve really THIS popular? She slightly smiled to herself at the thought and also, it was a good thing that she didn't recognize or know any...

"What the..." Her eyes stopped on a specific individual standing near the far right-side of the place with his back facing her. Nina took a good look and gritted her teeth as she recognized the dreaded man, Eddy Gordo, "What the hell is he doing here?" She noticed that he wasn't standing by himself and so she looked over to the two men that he spoke with.

The first one, who happened to be really tall and African American, she didn't know. The second one on the other hand, caused her to turn her attention away from them and sink into her seat; Lei Wu Long! He was an inspector, so she guessed that the other one might be a cop as well; not to mention that she had come into contact with him before, the first time was when she first bumped into Steve. There was only one explanation of why Gordo would be here and with two cops...for her. Of course she knew that news about Jin's return would leak out, but she didn't consider the fact that anyone would link her to him again.

"This isn't good." She reached into her small handbag and retrieved her cell.

Before she could unlock it, she saw a reflection within the dark screen which caused her to quickly turn around to look at someone who was seated about six rows behind her; Anna. Nina sighed as she rolled her eyes, how the hell did this happen? Anna Williams was seated next to a guy who looked very uptight, almost like he was a robot. She saw her sister lean over and tell him something with a serious look on her face; must be about buisness. The man had the characteristics of a soldier so Nina kind of figured that Anna might've went back to Kazuya at the G-Force Corporation. As she squinted her eyes some more the surprises kept on coming, about three rows behind Anna were two men. One with a crazy dirty-blonde hairdo and the other was African-American who wore a hoodie and wore some sunshades; the ninja and she remembered the other guy who ran around with the android those years back...Lars Alexanderson. Nina turned her attention back to her non-traceable phone and hit the numbers "111" and it immediately started to ring.

"_Yeah._"

Nina suddenly hung the phone up, what was she doing? She didn't need anyone's help, she could handle herself if something were to go down. She closed her eyes as she inhaled and then exhaled to give herself some room to think. There were three pairings of people she sort of knew and what they were there for; but anyone in this place could be an enemy as well. Nina was just going to have to ride this out until the end of the match to see what would happen. She felt a little bad though, cause now her focus on Steve's match had been taken away and she knew she had to protect herself. She'll make it up to him later.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's what you all have been waiting for! The match of the year between Admar Salvitch and Steve Fox!" The crowd goes wild as the two boxers come through the sides of the crowds' stands and make their way to the ring.

_2 hours later_

The match was going into it's fortieth round as the crowd roared while both boxers were led to their personal corners. Steve didn't seem all that worn out, but his opponent, however, looked like he was ready to throw in the towel. Though the man's coach was pushing him to go for it; it was clear that he could barely see through those swollen eyes of his. Steve smirked as he waited for the bell to ring so he could finish him off. Nina was on the edge of her seat and she had to admit to herself, that the match was indeed entertaining. At some points, a slight grin had spread across her mouth and she might've whistled once at a combo Steve had lashed out. But this quick minute break the boxers had gotten, made her relax in her seat again only to come to the realizaiton that she might indeed be surrounded by people who were, no doubt, trying to get to Jin.

_DING!_

Off went the bell for the next round to start and both contestants met the other in the middle of the ring. Neither on of them threw a punch yet as they analyzed the other's tactic, which they probably had gathered through the last hour and a half. Admar could hear his coach's voice in his ear, screaming for him to hit Steve in his right rib-cage because he was obviously weak there. But the man could only see, what happened to be a blur in front of him, as he shook his head to try to clear his eyesight. The minute he did this was the minute that Steve grinned and took the opportunity to carry out his ultimate combo; which he waited for the opportunity to do so. It was like everything was in slow motion to the audience and Admar as the punches came in hooks from both the left and right sides. He lost count after the first six that hit him and then he could feel his gut and both rib-cages being brutally attacked with swift punches. Admar just held his arms up infront of him while Steve went to work, not even aiming for anywhere above the man's neckline. After what seemed like a few seconds, Steve stepped back while Admar just stood motionless in a kind of "on-his-feet" feeble position. The crowd was silent as they looked to see what would happen next and Steve trying to catch his breath with a grin on his face. All of a sudden, something did happen...Admar fell over to his right, in the same feeble positon that he stood in, and hit the ring's floor.

Steve turned away from him, "That's it."

"No way!" Admar's coach ran over to his champion along with the ref. who checked the man out.

After the usual procedure, he called it and ran over to Steve and took his left wrist to raise the man's glove/hand into the air, "The winner is Steve Fox!"

The crowd immediately roared after the anouncement and even Nina stood up and clapped along with them. She could see Steve's supposedly "girlfriend" jump up and down in the VIP area near the stage while she blew him kisses. Nina rolled her eyes as she automatically thought the girl was a big fake, but it wasn't her place to butt into the young man's life. With that last thought, she turned her attention back to the ring and saw Steve taking in the current victory of his, until he caught site of her. Once he did, he gave her a smile and waved in her direction, which made Nina a little uncomfortable to the point where she blushed without realizing. She quickly turned away from the main event and decided that it was her time to go; it was enough that she had made it to the match right? No need to stick around for a victory party or anything like that. Her mind got back on track as she spotted Eddy in the corner of her left eye; she had to get out of there nice, easy and out of sight.

**{scene jump}**

Steve Fox had finally made his way through his adoring fans, but not before taking a few pictures for the paparazzi with Lili and some fans of course. He was now in his private locker room with his agent, still estatic from the win that he just accomplished.

"That was one hell of a fight Fox." his agent gave him a thumbs up while he took a call that came in on his cell phone.

The boxer headed to the showers so he could clean up before he went out to his victory "after-party" that was pre-prepared; he also promised Lili that he would meet her there and she could just take his limo with a few of her friends...he guessed she had some friends that she could take with her. He was in and out of the shower within 15 minutes and he made his way back to his locker to dress into the extra clothes that he had brought with him. After dressing in some black slacks and a red, silk dress shirt with some black dress shoes, he was ready to head on out.

"Hey Steve!" he heard someone call from behind him.

Steve turned around to only see an old friend of his, who had a woman hanging on the left arm, "Paul? How's it going?!"

The two met eachother halfway and gave a bro-hug, "Look at you! That was one awesome fight you had out there! Hahaha!" Paul patted the young man hard on his back.

"Thanks, but that was more like a workout haha!" Steve stretched his back.

"Yeah, a forty-round workout." Paul winked.

Steve then turned his attention to the woman who was with Paul, "So...?"

"Oh! Sorry, how rude of me. Ahem...this is Jag...culine..." Paul stumbled on the name that he had just made up.

Jaguar, who was dressed in a black mini-dress nudged him in his ribs and smiled nervously at the pro boxer, "It's nice to meet you. I've seen almost all of your matches, but never live before. It was really entertaining."

Steve smiled back at her, "Thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan. Especially one as beautiful as you Miss. I just can't believe that you're with this goof." He chuckled.

Jaguar passed a grin across her face and said somehing under her breath, "Neither can I."

Paul chuckled nervously, "Hey, don't be hittin' on my chick man. Don't you have a pretty little thing of your own haha."

"Yeah, well..."

"Oh oh, sounds like trouble in paradise."

"What?! Don't be talking nonsense haha."

Jaguar gave Paul another nudge, basically indicating that he was getting off subject and not following through with their plan. He discreetly rubbed his aching rib-cage that she had been bashing and finally got the hint as he winced a little.

"Yeah...well uh...hey Jag baby?"

It took Jaguar everything she had not to punch Paul in his face when he called her 'baby', "Yes?" she grinned with a bit of aggravation.

"Can you go wait for me outside for a bit, while I talk to my buddy here?"

Steve had to blink his eyes a few times, "Huh?"

"Oh ok, but don't be too long." Jaguar turned away from Steve's direction and brought her face close to Paul's ear as she pretended to peck him on the cheek, "Don't screw it up. You have a recorder on you, so don't waste the money invested into it."

"Everything ok?" Steve asked a bit confused.

Jaguar turned back to him and gave him a smile, "It was really nice meeting you."

"Hopefully it's not the last time I see you." Steve winked at her.

She gave out a giggle and left the two men behind in the locker room, "Dames huh, hehe." Paul rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously.

"She's pretty though, I'm proud you've decided to finally settle down with someone." Steve smiled.

"Ha! Who said I'm settling down?!"

"Come on, with your age, you should really consider it." Steve laughed aloud which kind of annoyed Paul.

"You young bucks don't know anything."

"Anyway..." Steve sat down on one of the benches, "...what is it that you want to talk about?"

Paul could feel the lump in his throat starting to grow, "Well I uh...just wanted to see...what you've been up to lately."

"Well you witnessed the fight didn't you? Haha, boxing is my life."

"Yeah I know. But what about...when you're _not_ boxing? Any hobbies or other activities that you've been into?"

"Hehe...not that I recall. Why do you ask?"

"Well you know me, I'm always looking out for my buddies. Just want to make sure that you've been taking care of yourself...properly that is, hehe." Paul looked to the right side of them as he shoved his hands in his jeans' pockets.

Steve could tell something was up with his friend, "Is everything alright Paul? Does the Dojo need anything?"

"Oh no! I'm fine and the Dojo is doing great! It's just that..."

Steve put a soft smile on his face, "Come on, you can tell me what's up."

"Well...there's been word that some funny things have been happening on the streets."

"Really?"

"Have you heard of um...Nina Williams?"

Steve's smile suddenly faded at the mention of the woman's name, "N-Nina Williams?"

"Yeah, hehe...it's this crazy word that she's an assassin and been wrecking havoc."

"Why would you be interested in anything like that?" Steve narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well you know I like to keep the peace around. Just was doing some of my own investigation about the matter, especially if any of it is true, hehe. So I thought I'd go to those who keep an eye on these streets too; to see if they know anything."

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about. Especially if you have no evidence on the matter, there's no way anyone can help you as a matter of fact."

"So...you haven't heard of this assassin before?"

Steve shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "No."

"Not even the slightest information about her?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Paul rubbed his chin as he looked up at the ceiling above them, "Well if that's so, then I guess I'm back to square one."

Steve sighed as he stood up, "Sorry I can't be of any help, but I do have a victory party to go to. You're more than welcomed to attend if you want."

The young man was about to walk right pass him until Pual stopped him in his tracks, "Steve...?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we haven't discussed it before, but...whatever happened to your folks? Your dad or...mom?"

Steve immediately became aggravated as he slowly turned to face the older man, "You're right, we've never discussed it, and I rather not right now. But if you're going to be so insecure about such matters on this night, my _victory_ night, then I'll give you an answer. They're both dead." Steve then continued to walk away from Paul, "Oh, and don't bother coming to the party, it's going to be a _young _crowd anyway."

Paul could feel that he probably hurt his friend's feelings, if what he indeed said was true, but that would mean that the information Jaguar fed him was a lie. He was confused now but he felt even worse knowing that he might've put a dent on him and Steve's friendship.

Steven passed Jaguar as he left and she addressed him, "Nice meeting you again."

"You should get a better boyfriend." was the only thing he said as he made his way to where his bodyguards waited for him.

Paul soon walked out after him and Jaguar stood waiting for him, arms crossed over her chest, "So I'm guessing it didn't go too well?"

"I'm not sure. He said he didn't even know that Williams woman and said that both his parents were dead. Are you sure that you have the right guy?"

Jaguar rolled her eyes, "He's lying, which means that he's protecting her and holding secrets of some kind. Come on, let's go back to the office and analyze the conversation between the two of you."

Paul nodded in agreement, but as he followed behind the woman, that he barely knew, he was wondering if he was doing the right thing.

**{scene jump}**

Nina Williams had made her way out of the stadium without being spotted by anyone, to her understanding that is. She crept her way to a window and used it to make her way outside to a back alley. It didn't take her long to figure out her escape route, but it worked out well enough, she thought to herself as she zipped up the leather jacket she wore.

* clap clap clap *

She heard someone's hands joining with the other over and over again to make that clapping sound, "That was a very good way to give us the slip." That voice; Nina rolled her eyes as that, all too familiar voice, rang in her ears.

"What do you want Anna?" She turned to face her sister.

"Who me?" Anna rested her right hand on her chest referring to herself, "Nothing much, just doing my job."

Suddenly the guy that Nina had saw with Anna within the stadium came from around the edge of the corner, "Well I can guess who you're working for." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh don't take it the wrong way Nina, this is merely an intel mission."

"Intel huh...I guess that's all you're good for nowadays." Nina flipped the hair that hung on the right side of her face.

"Ha ha ha...always full of jokes. Now, be a good girl and cooperate with us will you." Anna put her right hand on the soldier's left shoulder while his gloves glowed with some sort of blue electiricity.

"Oh Anna, when are you going to realize that I was _never_ a good girl." Nina smirked.

Right after she made that statement, the woman charged in the direction of the soldier and gave him a powerful knee to the stomach as she held out both of his arms so the gloves wouldn't touch her. Once that blow was made, before he could even catch his breath, Nina grabbed his head with both her hands and used the same knee, to come in contact with his forehead.

The soldier collapsed unconsious as Anna rolled her eyes, "What a weakling." As soon as she said that she had to bring up her arms to block her face from coming into contact with the punch that Nina threw her way.

"Your reflexes are getting better." Nina smirked.

"I would say thank you, if your opinions were worth a damn." Anna then dropped her body low and swung out her right leg to knock Nina's feet from under her.

But the blonde woman jumped right over her leg and into the air as she got ready for her next move. She brought down her left knee to hit Anna, who got out of the way just in time to see the hole in the concrete ground made by the force of her sister's attack.

She smirked, "Just tell me where Kazama is and I'll let you live."

Nina stood up, "Isn't that statement usually made when you have the upper hand?"

Anna hunched her shoulders, "I'm just giving you a fair warning before you get into something that you can't get out of."

"I'll take my chances." Nina replied as she got into her fighting positon.

"If you wish. This should be fun." Anna grinned as she readied herself as well.

Before the two women could charge at one another a gunshot was fired that caused them to turn and look in the direction the noise came from. Three men stood not to far away from them in the alley and the one in the middle was the one who shot the gun as he lowered it from the air.

"That will be enough. Inspector Wu Long, Officer Breaux and uh..." Lei looked over to Eddy Gordo, "...and company." He put his gun back in the holder on his waist to the right side and held up his badge, "We will be taking the both of you in now, for questioning. So please cooperate with us and things here won't get out of hand."

Nina gritted her teeth, "Great work _sis_."

"Oh, so you're blaming this on me?! All you had to do was answer my questions."

"Forget your questions Anna. Though I would like to apologize to you in advance."

"In advance? For whaaa...? Hey hey!" Anna turned to see her sister charging right towards the three men.

Lei had quickly pulled out his revolver again and pointed it towards Nina and told Cory to do the same as Eddy got out of the way. The two officiers opened fire at the woman as she hopped out of the way of their shots and Anna ran over towards the soldier she was with and woke him up so the two ot them could leave the scene quickly. Nina was halfway to where the men stood as she kept going for it. The moment she got right infront of them, she leaped into the air and grabbed onto the fireescape that laid above them and scurried up to the roof of the building right next to them.

Lei looked at Cory and Eddy, "What are you two waiting for, after her! I'll go after the other woman and the guy she's with."

The two jumped one after the other to reach the edge of the fireescape that Nina just went up and she could hear them trying to follow her. She smirked until she felt a sharp pain coming from her right shoulder; she had been grazed by one of the bullets. There was no way that it would stop her escape though; Nina got to her feet and started to run across the roof, until she felt something sharp hit her in her right side. She gritted her teeth as she did a backflip out of her tracks and grabbed the small object that was jabbed into her; a shuriken.

Nina threw it aside on the roof and stood herself up, "Come on out ninja."

Like a ghost, Raven appeared before her some feet away, "You're quite good assassin."

"What do you want?"

"We just have a few questions to ask you Ms. Williams." there was another voice that came from behind where she stood.

"So the prodigal son has teamed up with the shadows huh. I'm sorry to burst everyone's bubble but, there's no kind of information I can give you."

Raven got into his fighting stance, "Please make this easy on yourself. You already have two injuries, there's no need for others. If you try to escape, it will only be an attempt...I _will _catch you."

"Is that so?" Nina smirked.

Lars spoke next, "Please, just cooperate with us."

"Seems like I've been hearing those same words all night." She rolled her eyes.

Nina got into her fighting stance as well which caused Lars to get into his. She thought about how the battle would play out, especially since Alexanderson carried the Mishima blood through his veins. The ninja was well skilled in battle as well, even if the majority of the time he did his bidding in the shadows. Nina did have two injuries, no matter how minor they were, there was no way she could win against the both of them. She had to get away somehow, but she wondered if another surprise would be waiting for her once again and what condition would she be in at that? Raven then disappeared, which caused her to put up her guard, in good timing too as she felt a hugh fist hit the shield she made with her arms. The attack was hard enough to slide her across the roof a few feet. But right after that she had to look up and get out of the way of an electrified fist that was ready to make contact with her stomach. Nina side-jumped out of the way and started to run across the roof until Raven got in her way, yet again, and threw some kunai in her direction. The assassin jumped over them and threw a punch the ninja's way, but her fist went right through him as the image of Raven disappeared; shadow clone? Nina just remembered why she hated ninjas in the first place as she dodged another attack thrown by Lars. She was trying to make her way to the other end of the roof, because she knew a lake resided at the bottom to which she could jump to.

"Give up assassin." She heard Raven say.

The edge was in reach until she didn't see the kick that was thrown from Raven into her right side, where he had hit her earlier with his shuriken, and knocked her to the far side of the roof. Nina caught herself before she fell upon the roof and landed in a crouching stance, but the pain in her side had worsened causing her to grasp at it.

"Just give up and come with us." Lars said as he stood next to Raven.

"Why should I?"

"It will be the death of you." Raven said coldly.

Nina slowly stood herself up and smirked, "I doubt it."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am going to escape from here...and once I do, and you better pray I don't, because I will be back. And when I return, you _will _die by my hands ninja."

"What did I tell you before, you will not..."

* beep beep beep *

The two men looked behind them and saw a small bomb beeping it's final beeps before going off and causing an explosion. They had fell upon the roof and turned to see a slight image of Nina, through the dark smoke, of her jumping over the edge of the roof. As she descended down, Raven was right behind her and threw two kunai at her, one grazing each of her legs and she turned her body around to see the ninja coming.

"You will not esca..." Before the ninja could utter another word, he was hit with a strong force that slammed him into the side of the building.

Nina's eyes widened as a pair of arms grabbed hold of her and wrapped around her body, her reflexes caused her to hold on as the one who caught her outstretched their left arm to slow down their fall to where they could jump over onto the top of a much smaller building, rather than fall into the lake below. The two landed on the roof smoothly and Nina immediately got out of the person's arms angry.

"What the hell...?! What the hell are you...?" the adreneline she was holding on to was finally starting to wear off.

Nina felt her legs give way as she fell but was caught in the same arms that interrupted her well thought out escape. The woman was exhausted and wanted to close her eyes as she saw a smirk come from the face of her employer, "You...bastard."

Lars stood at the edge of the roof and saw the two figures at the smaller building below the one he resided on. The masculine one stood up, with which looked liked to be Nina's body in his arms, and turned to face Lars' building to look up at the man and smirk. Lars gritted his teeth as he recognized the man's face and came to realize that the rumors were indeed true. After that, he saw that man run across the roof and jump down.

**{scene jump}**

A black Lincoln pulled up and Xiaoyu opened up the back door, "What happened?!"

"We're going back to the hideout."

The young woman nodded and helped with getting Nina into the back seat, "Jin..."

"What?" He got into the passenger seat and referred to the one that was driving.

Steve looked back to where Nina laid, "I think I got a bit of information for you."

"Save it for when we get back. Saving that woman took a little of the breath I have, out of me."

Steve gritted his teeth as he shifted the car into drive and took off down a back street that the two landed in. Not too far behind, in an alley a few feet away stood a woman who smirked to herself as she waited for someone to pick up the line that she was calling to.

"_Yes ?_"

"Good news, he is indeed alive. But there has been some complications, like you predicted; others getting in the way."

"_That's fine...is he alone?_"

"Unfortuantely...no."

"_Then come on back, we'll carry out things from here on at the facility._"

"And the other two?"

"_Hehe, nothing, it just confirmed for us, who's working with him._"

"I can still catch up to them if..."

"_No Bella!_"

"Fine. I'm heading back right now."

"_Good girl._" The dial tone could be heard as the woman hung up the phone and saw the taillights of the Lincoln disappear from her sight.

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it took long for this update but I did put a lot of work into this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave reviews as it helps motive me to update quicker lol. Thank you to all who has favorited &/or followed this story and me. Love you guys much! The next chapter is up!


End file.
